Sarrow of a Broken Priestess
by BankotsuLover09
Summary: No one knows how Kagome cries alone at night, that is until the one thats sent to kill her finds her doing so. BankotsuXKagome
1. Crying in the Dark

**Sarrow of a Broken Priestess**

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1- Crying in the Dark

* * *

Inuyasha watched the priestess closely. She hadn't spoken to anyone since he came back from looking for Kikyo after hearing rumor she was in the vacinity. 

He was gone for five days and had been back for three now. His companions told him after he left she hadn't spoken in that time either.

_'That's eight days since Kagome has spoken at all. She hasn't even said anything to Shippou or Sango.'_

Kagome felt his stare on her and looked up into the tree he was sitting in. She had no expression in her face or eyes. She didn't smile or anything she just went back to her studying. Inuyasha sighed and jumped down and landed beside her. He sat down next to her and she didn't even acknowledge him.

"Kagome won't you just tell me what's wrong with you? You haven't eaten much or spoken at all in more than a week."

"There is nothing wrong with me Inuyasha. I have to study. I have a test coming up soon."

Inuyasha could hear the coldness in her voice and knew he had really messed up this time. _'At least she said something.'_

"Feh, well you are gonna eat. I don't care what you say I'll make you if I have to." Inuyasha exspected argument but he didn't receive any. Instead she just plainly said:

"Fine."

Inuyasha looked at her one more time as if she might have something more to say, but she didn't. He noticed how much more pale she was. _'Damn wench is wasting away here. I will make her eat if I have to.'_

Inuyasha walked and sat next to Miroku and Sango, who held Kirara and Shippou in her lap. Kagome was quite a few feet away from them looking as if she was actually interested in her studies, but Inuyasha doubted whether she was even really glancing at the book.

"Did she say anything?" Sango asked looking at Kagome with deep concern.

"Only that she had a test and needed to study."

"Poor Kagome, Inuyasha this is all your fault! If you didn't always have to go after that clay pot Kagome wouldn't be acting like this." Shippou yelled ducking down further in Sango's lap waiting for him to hit her.

The hit however never came Inuyasha just went and jumped back onto the branch he was sitting on before.

"What's gotten into him?" Shippou asked looking up at Sango. She just smiled at him and Kirara, who had woke up during Shippou's trying to get out of Inuyasha's line of fire nuzzled the little kitsune.

"It is nothing to worry about Shippou. Why don't you and Kirara go and get some fire wood. It will be getting dark soon. Just don't go to far out into the woods."

"Okay." The kitsune and Kirara both got up and went into the woods.

"It seems Inuyasha is finally realizing how much he has hurt Kagome."

"It's about time. What do you think will happen, Miroku?"

The demon slayer looked hopefully at her friend.

"I know that you wish me to say that everything will be okay. That everything will go back to normal, but I don't think so this time. I think things will be very different this time. I feel Kagome has finally had enough."

"I feel the same way. I just didn't think it would ever happen I guess. I knew Kagome would eventually grow tired of Inuyasha abandoning her as if she were nothing to go after that clay pot."

"Yes, but I still do not know what she will do."

"I think I do."

Miroku looked at Sango and knew she wasn't going to continue any further. He sighed and stood up to help Shippou and Kirara with the fire wood.

Sango looked back over at Kagome and smiled sadly. Kagome wasn't even pretending to study anymore. Now she just lay on top of a blanket starring off into the forest.

_'I hope someday you will be truly happy Kagome. Even if it is not here with us.'_

* * *

The promised darkness came and they got ready to go to sleep. Inuyasha didn't have to force feed Kagome as he said he would. She ate what he gave her without a word of protest. She now watched everyone as they all got ready to sleep. Inuyasha was already asleep up in the tree he was in earlier that day. Everyone else was laying pretty close together even Sango and Miroku. The only thing seperating them was Shippou and Kirara. Kagome almost smiled, but found the muscles in her mouth refusing. She stood up when she was sure everyone was asleep and walked off alone with her bow and arrows into the dark forest. She wasn't sure how far she walked when she finally stopped and crouched down on her kness and cried silently. 

"Damn you Inuyasha." She whispered over and over to herself.

She banged her fist down on the ground. She finally stopped and stayed there. Crouched on all fours like a dog.

_'Why do I continue to let you hurt me? I know what I have to do, but I can't abandon my friends. They've never hurt me the way he has.'_

She slowly pulled herself off of the ground. Every night since the very first time Inuyasha left her and her companions to go chase Kikyo, she waited for all to sleep. She would then go off alone and cry. Although she acted cheerful and lively in front of everyone else she really felt heartbroken and her soul felt shattered. Only on the nights were Inuyasha refused to sleep did she not do this. This last time he left however had really been the last of what she could handle.

She walked back to the camp and Inuyasha moved a little up in the tree.

He apparently went back to sleep and Kagome lay down in her sleeping bag although she lay there awake for many hours.

* * *

Inuyasha reluctantly opened his eyes when he felt the sun shining at them. He used his arm to sheild his eyes until his vision was back to normal. He then jumped down from the tree and looked around. Everyone except for Kagome was still sleeping peacfully. Kagome was sitting up on her sleeping bag looking out into the forest again. She hadn't even realized Inuyasha coming down or waking up at all. He went and waved a hand in front of her face which made her look at him. He smiled at her and got nothing but a blank stare in return. 

"Good morning, Inuyasha." She said plainly looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Morning. Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept fine."

"Good."

She didn't respond so he went and woke up his other companions. They all reluctantly got up.

"Hey Kagome, you want to go to the hot spring with me? Then we can eat breakfast when we get back."

Sango was sure her friend would say no and was shocked when she said yes. Kagome gathered up all of the things they needed and headed off beside Sango. They said nothing and undressed and got into the spring in silence.

Sango wastrying to think of what to say and decided just to start off with nice conversation.

"It feels nice in here doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does." Kagome said smiling sadly at her friend. Sango saw this sadness and sighed.

"When are you leaving?"

"What?"

"Kagome I know what you want to do. And I'll help you if you want."

"I'm not going to leave for good yet. I won't do that until the jewel is finished and Naraku is defeated. And if after that I can't go back to my time then I will move away to some village far from anywhere near Inuyasha and Kikyo."

"I will go with you in that event, but what about now. What will you do for the time being?"

"I will go back to my time for awhile. Maybe a couple of weeks or maybe a month. After that I will come back and we will finish our quest."

"I knew you would leave us for a long time. Inuyasha is so stupid. This is all his fault."

"He can't help who he loves. I should blame myself for falling in love with him when I knew his heart belonged to someone else."

"Even after everything he has done to you, you still defend him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Kagome I have never met someone as forgiving and caring as you. Inuyasha is a fool for not seeing that you are much better than Kikyo."

"Thanks, but that won't change anything."

"He loves you Kagome. I know he doesn't show it too much but he does."

"Maybe, but I can't compete with Kikyo anymore. It is too painful."

* * *

Inuyasha watched the girls disappear into the woods. He was always greatful of Sango's assistance, but he was more than greatful now. Sango always seemed able to get Kagome to talk when no one else could. 

"I think maybe I should go gaurd them." Miroku said heading after them. Inuyasha grabbed the little ponytail in his hair and pulled him back.

"I don't think so Monk." He hit Miroku in the back of the head knocking him out.

"When is he ever gonna learn?" Shippou asked coming to stand in between Inuyasha and Miroku who was lying on the ground.

"Feh, probably never."

"You are probably right."

Miroku came to and began making breakfast. He had watched Kagome many times make the weird food she brought from her time and was able to make it himself.

Inuyasha sat beside him as he did so looking off to where Kagome and Sango had left into the woods almost half an hour ago.

"Don't worry about them." Miroku said.

"Feh, they are taking way to long."

"Does it matter how long they take as long as Sango is getting Kagome to speak?"

"I guess not."

A few minutes later he could smell the girls coming back and a short moment later they came out where everyone could see them. Kagome looked a little better, but not much. She wasn't as pale and she was talking quietly to Sango.

They stopped speaking and sat down to wait for Miroku to finish their food. Kagome didn't eat much, but this time Inuyasha didn't seem to notice.

She acted like she was going to the bathroom and no one seemed to really notice that she took her food with her. She dumped her food behind a bush and went back to where all of her companions were getting ready to leave.

* * *

Bankotsu slowly opened his blue eyes. Pain immediately shot through his whole body. 

_'Damn, what the hell happened to me?'_

His memory came back to him and he remembered his battle with Inuyasha.

"Damn that half demon."

He heard footsteps and a moment later someone was standing above him.

"I see you are awake now."

"Naraku."

"Yes, I have revived you once more. I have another task for you."

"What about the rest of the Shichinintai?"

"They will remain dead. I only need you."

"And what makes you think I'll actually help you?"

"Because I am the one that gave you another shard to bring you back again. I can easily take it away in the state you are in."

Bankotsu gritted his teeth and put his hand to his throat but felt nothing.

"What the hell are you talking about I can't feel anything."

"Not there, in your chest."

He felt into his chest and realized Naraku was telling the truth.

"What do you want?"

"For you to kill the girl that travels with Inuyasha. Leave the half demon to me you are to only kill the girl."

"You mean that wench that shot me with that sacred arrow?"

"The very same."

"What about Banryuu?"

"It restored itself when I brought you back again."

Naraku left the Shichinintai leader laying there on the ground. He sat up as hard as it was and looked around. He was laying out in the middle of a forest. He stood up and looked around. Off in the distance he could see a village and headed towards it.

"Finally I get to have some fun."

* * *

**there's the first chappie what do you think? let me know please! It my first fic!!!**


	2. Departure

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2- Departure

* * *

Kagome was quiet the whole day again. She looked like she was deep in thought. Sango sighed. She would be helping her friend tonight. They had discussed it and Sango would let her go when they went off to the hot springs again. They were very close to Kaede's village and would reach it in time for Kagome to be able to leave that late afternoon. They hadn't told anyone and she knew Inuyasha would be pissed at her for letting Kagome go.

_'He'll just yell at me like usual and try to go and get her. She won't come back this time. Not for awhile.'_

"Let's stop, Kagome needs to eat."

They all had suprised looks on their faces. They ususally had to beg Inuyasha to stop.

_'He must really be concerned for her. If only he wouldn't hurt her so much they could be happy together. Well could **have **been happy. I hate to say it, but Inuyasha is deffinately too late.' _

Sango and Kagome were both deep in thought and they didn't even pay attention to anything Inuyasha, Miroku, or Shippou said to them. They decided to let them think and got on with making lunch. This time Inuyasha and Shippou went into the forest to get fish from a nearby pond. Miroku just went about his business. He knew better than to disturb them. He stood up and they still didn't come out of their thoughts. He sighed and went to assist Inuyasha and Shippou.

"Kagome?" Sango said when she saw Miroku finally walk away.

"Yes, Sango?"

"I am going to miss you."

"I'll be back."

"But then you might be leaving us for good."

"Maybe, but it is unlikely I'll be able to go throught the well after we complete the jewel and the wish is made."

"What will you wish for?"

"I won't I am going to give the wish to Inuyasha."

"But if he wishes to become a full yokai it will be tainted and darkness will rein over the world."

"I know, but I don't think he will wish that anymore. I think after he found acceptance in us and some others he see's being a hanyou is not thing to be ashamed of. It is just who he is."

"You're right. What do you think he will wish for?"

"You already know that answer do you not?"

"Yes, he will wish for Kikyo to really be alive again. At least that's what I beleive."

"I do too." She said hurt in her eyes. Sango thought she saw a flash of rage, but thought it was probably nothing.

They heard footsteps and went silent. Inuyasha looked at them andhe knew that he had heard the last part about Kikyo. He looked at Kagome but saw no emotion there at all.

_'She's hiding her feelings from us.'_

* * *

Bankotsu growled in frustration. He had thought he was heading to have fun and slaughter all the villagers, but it was proving to be more difficult. He was still very weak and limping from the pain he felt. _'I shouldn't be feeling this pain. I am dead only alive because of the shard, but I am hungry and I am feeling alot of pain. What is happeneing to me?'_

He sat down on the ground sitting his large halberd up against a rock. He was tired and he was hungry. He put his hand down to where the shard was. It was different than last time. It felt as if it's power wasn't really the thing keeping him alive.

He could here rushing water and stood back up. He grabbed Banryuu and put it over his shoulder. The image of the girl he was supposed to kill floated in his mind.

_'She's a pretty girl. Too bad I have to kill her. Well its not really bad. Maybe I'll have some fun with her first.'_

He ginned and walked to the water. He felt it with his hand and a shiver ran through him. He took off his clothes and got into the water. He quickly rinsed off his body got out redressed. He looked down at the village.

_'Maybe they can tell me where a hot spring is and I can take a real bath. I could probably get my clothes cleaned too.'_

* * *

The village leader sat outside his hut looking out into the forest. He saw a young man with blue eyes. On his forehead, there was a strange purplish blue mark with the shape of a cross with pointy ends. Draped over his shoulder was a thin braid made from his long black hair.

He was wearing a white haori with dark-blue coloring his left shoulder. The same shoulder was partly covered by a white shoulder protector with purple fern-shaped figures painted on it. His torso and half of his lower body was protected by armor with the same color and figures. And around his waist, a red sash could be seen with its two long ends dangling below the knot that was resting against the middle of his stomach. He carried a halberd over his shoulder.

The old man took a closer look. He had never seen this man before. He looked very yound and the man thought his daughter might be interested in him.

* * *

Bankotsu came and looked down on the old man who smiled up at him. He smiled himself to smile back and the man stood up.

"Hello and welcome to our village. We have a nice place for travelers to rest and eat if you like I will get my daughter to show you."

Bankotsu looked at the man and saw mischief flash though his eyes.

_'Trying to get rid of his daughter huh? Too bad I'm not the marrying type old man. Woman are only good to lay with and that's all. And since I'm not at my best I won't even be doing that. Or slughtering everyone afterwards.'_

"Listen old man I don't need a place to stay, but food would be nice and I would like to know where the nearest hot spring is."

"As you wish. I will have you some food prepared while you go to the hotspring. It is just a little ways form here. If you go into the forest where you came it is to the East of the river."

"Right I know where the river is. Do you think I could get someone to clean my clothes and armor?"

"Oh, yes, my daughter would be honored. I will be back."

He entered the hut and came out with a white rob and a tall beautiful girl. She had long fiery red hair, and green eyes. Bankotsu sighed and curse his body for being so weak.

"This is my daughter Likotsu."

"Hello." She said and bowed while not taking her eyes off of him.

"Hi." He said and rolled his eyes.

The old man looked defeated and thrust the robe in his hands.

"Go in the hut and change into this. Then you can wear it until your clothes are finished."

Bankotsu went into the hut and the girl followed. She waited until she saw her father walk toward the guest hut before she turned back to him and spoke.

"I am sorry about my father. He tries to get me to fall in love with every person that passes through here. He doesn't know, but I'm already in love with one of the villagers. He wouldn't approve of him though."

Bankotsu nodded his head and went into the room to change.

_'What makes you think I care about you personal life wench?' _

Whe he cam out he handed his clothes and armor to the girl and she smiled and left. He went East like the old man had said and came to the spring after walking five minutes. He had Banryuu with him and set it down against a large boulder. He felt eyes on him, but shrugged and dropped the robe. He lifted himself down into the warm water and his muscles relaxed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Bankotsu slowly turned around. He knew the sign of that voice and stayed relaxed.

"Kagura."

"You knew I was watching you and you still got naked in front of me? Are you trying to send me messages Bankotsu?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I didn't know who was watching me, but I am not ashamed of my body. I'd never have any interest in a wench like you."

"Oh so mean, but you know we are supposed to be commrads. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Bankotsu knew she said that because of the band of seven. He smirked at her.

"When it comes to you no. I work alone now. My real commrads are dead."

"How very noble of you."

"What the hell are you here for?"

"Just checking up on you is all. I guess Kagome is still alive then?"

"Is that the wench's name?"

"Yes and I'll take that as a yes."

Bankotsu growled. Kagura just smiled and walked back into the forest. A moment later Bonkotsu looked up and saw her up in the sky.

"Until next time Shichinintai leader."

Bankotsu turned around and got back to what he was doing before.

* * *

Kagome sat in Kaede's hut and waited. All of her things were already packed. She was waiting for Inuyasha to go off somewhere so she could take all of her things with her without question.

He finally stood up.

"I'm going to get some fire wood."

"Me too." Miroku said also standing. Shippou jumped into his arms and they all three exited the hut.

Sango and Kagome both rose and Kagome picked up her back pack and her bow and arrows.

"We're going to the hot spring." Sango said following Kagome out of the hut.

Kaede shook her head. "Be safe child." She said outloud.

They came to the hotspring and tears welled up in Sango's eyes.

"Don't cry Sango. I'll be back soon."

"I know but I'm going to miss you."

Kagome hugged her close. And then turned her back and walked away. Sango stood there staring into the water for awhile before heading back to the hut to tell the rest of her friends the truth.

* * *

Kagome headed towards the well. She tried to go aroung a little ways so she didn't bump into Inuyasha and others. She stopped when she heard voices off in the distance.

_'Damn, I'll have to wait a liittle while. Maybe I should wait until it get's dark.'_

She put her stuff down and then sat down herself. She pulled a bag of chips from her back pack and began eating them. She would only have to wait about half an hour. The sun was already setting. She pulled out her sleeping bag and lay down in it.

_'Might as well take a nap while I wait.'_

When Kagome finally woke up she saw that it was late into the night. The stars were shining bright in the sky. She stood up and gathered all of her things. She tied her quiver to her bag so she only had to carry her bow in her hand and not her arrows. She slung her back pack over her back and headed off towards the well. She heard something call out up in the sky. She ignored it just thinking it was some kind of owl or something.

Then she heard it again abover her head. She looked up just as she was being picked up off of the ground by very large talons. She looked up and saw she was being carried off by a huge crow yokai. She tried to get loose from its grip, but the talons just tightened and dug deeo into her side. She could feel the blood going down her legs.

She kept moving and the talons dug even deeper into her making her gasp in pain. She began loosing way more blood and started to feel dizzy. She let the bird carry her for a while abd then she got an idea.

She reached her hand back for her quiver. She had to try several times to do this and it hurt her sides when she tried to reach back. She finally grabbed one of her sacred arrows and stabbed it into the birds leg. It howled with pain and dropped her. She watched as she plumeted at a high speed to the ground. Suprisingly enough she was caught and brought to the ground safely.

Kagome was layed on the ground and she looked up into the eyes of Sesshomaru.

"Y-you saved me?"

"I only did because you and that dead priestess are the only ones that can see the shards. And I would rather you had them than Naraku."

He then lept away and she could see Rin off in the distance. Kagome lay alone on the ground for awhile before she tried to sit up. Pain shot through her and she gripped her sides. She was determined though and got to her feet. She had dropped her bow but looked a few feet away and saw it. Her back pack and quiver was still securely on her back although she had to slowly pick the arrows she could find up from the ground. She painfully limped on down the trail she was on. She knew she was very far from the well. She collapsed to the ground after loosing too much blood and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**next chapter Kagome runs into Bankotsu!!!**


	3. Kikyo's Apperance

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3- Kikyo's Apperance

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to see that it was still dark. _'Damn I must have slept the whole day.' _

She rose to her feet and looked down at each of her sides. They both had a lot of dry blood on them. Kagome opened her first aid kit and got out some alchohol and she ripped off a piece of her shirt sleeve. She cleaned both wounds while clenching her teeth. She then tore off pieces of a blanket and rapped it very tightly around her so the wounds wouldn't open back up.

_'I have to find the well so I can go back and get stitches. There's no way I can stitch it up myself.' _

She looked at her surroundings and saw that she didn't recognize any of it. She packed up all of her things and began walking again. She walked for a coupled of hours before she stopped and fell to her knees. She started crying and again banging her fists on the ground.

_'I should have let Inuyasha take me to the well. I can't do anything alone.' _

She looked up when she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked up into blue eyes that were smirking down at her.

"B-bankotsu."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean Kagome's not here?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but we haven't seen Kagome since you came and got her the last time. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." He jumped into the tree by Kagome's window and looked into it. He knew she wasn't anywhere around here, because he couldn't find her scent.

_'Damn it.' _

He jumped down and ran back to the well. He jumped down and jumped out when he came back to the other side.

"Where's Kagome? Did you let her stay?"

"She's not there. She never went there. Something must have happened to her."

"Oh, no it's all my fault. I shouldn't have let her go off alone. I'm so sorry."

Sango began crying and Miroku held her close to him.

"It's not your fault Sango. She would have left anyway."

"We have to go find her."

Sango nodded her head and wiped away her tears. She and Miroku got on a now transformed Kirara and Shippou jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and they left at full speed.

_'I will find you Kagome. I promise I will. You better still be alive.'_

* * *

"Hey there wench. What ya crying about?"

"None of your damn business." She grabbed her bow and arrow and faced it at him.

"Oh, do you have to be so mean? Looks like to me you're all alone and if you kill me you'll have no one to help you."

"I don't need your help."

"Okay then go ahead and kill me."

Kagome pulled back on her bow, but after a few minutes she dropped it. Bankotsu leaned down and grabbed her by the throat not pushing down so she could still breathe, slamming her back into a tree.

He was suprised when Kagome made no struggle to get free at all. He looked into her tear filled eyes and saw no emotion there at all.

"You just gonna let me kill you?"

She didn't say anything she just stared at him.

_'I can't help but feel pity for this wench.'_

Kagome saw the pity flash in his eyes and immediately swelled up with anger.

"Don't you dare look at me with pity. I don't need your sympathy. If you are going to kill me then do it. Not going soft are you?"

"You are actually trying to get me to kill you? I have had many people beg for their lives and ask me to end them after I put them in so much pain, but I have never had someone just beg me to kill them for no reason at all other than they just wanted to die."

Bankotsu dropped her to the ground and turned his back to pick up Banryuu, which he had put down when he saw her.

She just sat there on the ground looking down at her hands.

"Get up wench. I will kill you, but not yet. I need you for something else first."

Kagome still didn't move and began sobbing her face now in her hands.

_'Damn woman.'_

He put his Banryuu down again and turned back around. He lifted her up by her shoulders and pinned her to the tree again.

"Listen wench I really don't give a damn about why you are cying or why you want me to kill you, but I need you right now so come on."

He slammed her into the tree on his last words and she clenched her teeth to hide her pain.

_'What am I doing? I'm lost I don't want to die. I have to go find Inuyasha and the others and get home.'_

Kagome bit down into Bankotsu's wrist and grabbed her bow and arrow again aiming it for his chest.

"Now this is what I like." He said grinning picking up his Banryuu. She let the arrow go and he easily dodged it. She tried to grab for another arrow but didn't have time. He dropped Banryuu and tackled her to the ground.

"As much as this turns me on wench we don't have time for this right now."

"I would never even think of doing things like that with a murderer like you."

He grinned and leaned his head down to her ear. She could feel his hot breathe on her neck and she couldn't understand why it wasn't making her feel uncomfortable.

_'It's just because he's cute. Which of course he is but he's a killer.'_

"Come on you know you would enjoy it." He whispered in her ear. He blew hot air into her ear and she smirked.

"Maybe I would." He looked down at her with a triumphant grin on his face. She pressed her lips to his. She then reached her knee up and slammed it where she knew it would be most affective. He gasped with pain and rolled off of her. She stood up and tried to run but he dragged her down again. He pulled her back under him.

"A good fight always turns me on."

"You are pathetic."

"This coming from the one that wanted me to kill them?"

She turned her head to the side and didn't say anything. He got up and then grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

He didn't let her hand go until he had Banryuu over his shoulder. He then grabbed her quiver full of arrows and threw it off into the distance.

"Get your stuff and let's go."

"Why do you need me anyway?"

"Does that matter as long as I'm not killing you?"

_'What do I need her for? I really don't need her at all. Although she might be able to help me figure out why it seems I am really coming alive again.'_

"No, I guess not." She said picking up her things. When she did though she gasped in pain and realized her left side had started bleeding again during their little 'fight'.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I-it's nothing."

He turned around and saw a huge amount of blood flowing down her left leg.

"Damn it." He rushed to catch her with his free hand before she fell.

She had passed out and he sighed. _'Damn wench.' _

He slung her over his shoulder and began walking back to the village he had come form a couple of days ago.

* * *

Inuyasha and his companions sat around a fire in silence. They stopped when the sunset and ate dinner. They were now resting from traveling at full speed all day without stopping. Kirara and Shippou were already sleeping. Sango and Miroku watched Inuyasha as he continually put his nose in the air in order to try and find Kagome's scent. He started to do it again and this time his skin became very pale.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"N-nothing."

To everyone's suprise Sango rose to her feet and picked Inuyasha up by the front of his haori.

"What the hell is it? Is it Kagome?"

"No, if it was I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"Who is it then?"

"It was Kikyo."

"You are not going after her are you?"

"He doesn't need to." A cold voice said behind them. They all came face to face with the dead miko. Sango dropped Inuyasha and picked up her hiraikotsu aiming it for Kikyo.

"No Sango." Miroku grabbed her just before she threw it.

"Let go if he can't stop chasing her around because she's here I'll get rid of her so we won't have that problem anymore."

She struggled in Miroku's arms but he kept a firm grip.

Kikyo didn't seemed to be moved by this and looked around their camp site.

"Where is my reincarnation?"

"Kikyo..."

"Inuyasha where is she?"

"He lost her thanks to you! If it wasn't for you being around he wouldn't run off all the time and break Kagome's heart."

"Is this true? You can not find her?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said hanging his head to stare down at his feet."

"Damn it Miroku let me kill her!"

"Silence taijiya! I can not be the blame for this. I never asked to be reserected nor did I ask for Inuyasha to abandon Kagome to came looking for me."

Sango let this go through her mind and she relaxed. She then blushed and realized how out of control she had gotten.

Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and lifted his chin to make him look at her.

"Inuyasha why do you dwell in the past? I am dead and Kagome is alive. It is quite obvious how she feels about you and yet you hurt her to come find something that does not truly exsist."

"But Kikyo I..."

"Let us not talk about this now. I will be leaving now. I too will be looking for Kagome. We can not risk her falling into Naraku's hands."

She turned around and everyone watched as she walked away.

"Kikyo."

* * *

Bankotsu watched Kagome sleep. She had already had both of her wounds properly cared for. He had to stay outside of the hut because he couldn't take her yelling in pain.

_'She looks so peacful when she is sleeping. I usually love the crying of pain, but when I heard her, I had to leave. What the hell is happeneing to me?'_

Kagome stirred and she slowly opened her eyes. They grew wide with fear as she realized she had nothing but a blanket covering her body, because they had to remive her clothes for the doctor to stitch her up.

Bankotsu blushed and looked away as Kagome did the same clutching the blanket tighter in her hands.

She tried to sit up and when Bankotsu saw her doing so he turned around and gently pushed her back down.

"You can't get up."

"I am not going to lay here knowing that your here and I have no clothes on."

Bankotsu raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Thanks for the idea, but wenches like you don't interest me."

Kagome held in her anger and looked the other way.

"Good, I'm glad."

_'Why do I feel hurt by that? I should be glad that he won't try to rape me.'_

Bankotsu rose to his feet.

"Are you leaving?" Kagome asked sounding truly upset even though she was trying to sound excited.

Bankotsu was better at hiding his feeling and made it seem like he didn't care that she didn't want him to leave, but in reality her was pleased she wanted him to stay.

"Only for a moment. I'm going to ask the doctor if you can put on your clothes. And to see when we can leave this place."

"Oh okay." She said relaxing a bit.

He walked to the hut across from the one they were in where the doctor had went to earlier. He came in to find the doctor sitting down cleaning some of his operating tools.

"Hello young man. How may I be of further service to you?"

Every since Bankotsu had made it very clear to the female doctor that he an Kagome weren't a couple in any way she had been trying to catch his interest.

"I wanted to ask if she can put her clothes on? And when can we leave?"

"Oh in a hurry?"

"Yes I am."

The doctor seemed taken back by the roughness in his voice.

"Yes she can get dressed, but don't let her move around to much. Here are her clother we washed them and repired them. I have never seen clothes such as these."

She threw him the clothes and he easily caught them.

"I haven't either. So when can we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning will be fine."

He nodded his head and walked out of the hut. He looked more closely at her clothes and saw something her had never come across before. It had two strap like things holding two round made cups.

_'What the hell is this? Where is that wench from?'_

He came back into the hut still holding the bra in the air. Kagome blushed but the laughed at the puzzled look on his face.

"What the hell is this thing?"

"Give me my clothes."

"Kagome I never asked you, where are you from?"

"I'll tell you after you give me my clothes and let me get dressed."

"Oh, about that the doctor said you can't stand so I'll have to help you."

"Why in the seven layers of hell can't I stand?"

"Uh, well because...I said you can't"

Kagome growled at him and stood to yank the clothes out of his hands. Letting the balnket fall to the ground in the process. Bankotsu looked her up and down and blushed when he saw Kagome smirking and quickly grabbing the blanket again. She turned away so he wouldn't see her blush as she had seen him doing.

"Thought wenches like me didn't interest you?"

"They don't, but I never said you weren't attractive. It's you weak attitude that turns me off."

Kagome swung aroung and glared at him.

He got out of the hut as quickly as he could leaving her alone so she couls get dressed.

_'I am in alot of trouble.' _He thought smiling to himself. He felt his Banryuu pulse in his hand. With all of the people around it was itching for action. He could feel the shard inside os him becoming more tainted until he could not control his feelings anymore.

* * *

Kagome got dressed and then realized something.

_'The shard in Bankotsu's chest wasn't fully tainted. It was like it was slowly purifying. Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe he can change his ways.' _

This thought however was blown from her mind when she heard screaming coming from outside of the hut. Fully dressed she ran out to find Bankotsu slaughtering a numerous amount of people.

She looked around and saw all the blood and bodies.

"BANKOTSU YOU MURDERER!"

She ran away after these words. Hearing her voice brought him back into realization of what had just happened. He saw numerous of people on their knees begging for their lives and even more already dead.

"Kagome..." He ran off into the direction he had seen her going.

"Kukukuku." Naraku laughed as he watched Bankotsu from his castle running after Kagome. "You see Bankotsu I realized that your body was really starting to be real again and not depending on the shard, so I of course had to use the shard to tighten my hold on you. I told you to kill her mercenary and if you don't do so soon I will have to kill both of you mysef."

* * *


	4. Dance of the Dead

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4- Dance of the Dead

* * *

"Kagome please wait!" 

"No, stay away from me!"

Kagome tripped on a root and fell down on her face. Bankotsu reached her and stood above her. He could see the fear in her eyes and he saw the amount of blood on Banryuu. He put it on the ground and knelt to be eye level with Kagome. She began backing away and he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Kagome I didn't do it on purpose. I don't know what's happening to me. I couldn't control myself."

Kagome yanked her wrist out of his grip and started to run again. He followed but kept at a safe distance. He knew she could sense his shard, but he still didn't want to put her into shock.

Kagome looked behind her and couldn't see him so she stopped to catch her breath.

_'He's coming this way, but at a very slow pace. I think I have time to rest for a minute then I have to get out of here before he kills me too.'_

She heard leaves cracking on the ground and realized she was unarmed in the middle of no where. Her heart beat fast in fear but she relaxed some when she saw who it was.

"Kagome, you have everyone out looking for you. What is the matter you are very pale?"

"K-kikyo, where is Inuyasha?"

"He is headed in the opposite direction. I told him I would come here looking for you."

"Why would you help me?"

"I can not risk Naraku getting his hands on you. Come on we have to go find Inuyasha."

Kagome rose to follow Kikyo when she sensed Bankotsu behind her. They both turned around and looked at him.

"So you are the one that Naraku wants to kill?"

"Who are you?"

"That is Bankotsu. The leader of the Shichinintai."

"I thought all of you were dead?"

"Yes, well Naraku brought me back again. Kagome come on we can not waste time."

"I am not going to go with you so you can kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you. I am as suprised as you are about what happened. I can't explain it I couldn't control my body."

Kikyo walked over to Bankotsu and out her hand on his chest.

"Why mercenary, do you have a heart beat?"

"What?" Kagome and Bankotsu both said at the same time.

"Your life should only exist because of the shard. The shard however is only half of your life source. I am guessing Naraku is using this shard to control you."

"Damn that bastard."

"Why did he bring you back again? To fight Inuyasha again?"

"No, to kill Kagome."

"I see. And not doing do must have made him unhappy."

"Yes it must have."

A cold voice said. They looked to find Naraku standing feet from them .

"Kukukuku, Kikyo I see you have come to try and save your reincarnation. How touching."

"Naraku you will be the one to die not Kagome."

"Do you think so? You are mistaken." He held out a black shard. Then he quickly grabbed Kagome and inserted it into her neck. Her eyes dilated.

"Kagome?"

"Don't worry Bankotsu you will be dead again soon enough."

Naraku handed Kagome a sword which she took with a smile on her face.

"Kill them my puppet. The priestess first."

He disappeared into the sky and Kikyo and Bankotsu watched Kagome closely.

She began falling to her knees and since Kikyo was the closest she rushed over and caught her. Bankotsu saw Kagome smile behind Kikyo's back but realized it too late. Kagome lifted her sword and put in into Kikyo's back. The priestess pulled away from Kagome. Kagome then lifted the sword again and decapitated her. Kikyo's body disappeared and all there was was a pile of dirt and dust.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing!"

A voice called from behind. They turned around to find themselves face to face with Inuyasha. The others arrived moments later.

"I am doing what I have wanted to for a very long time. I am riding myself of all the hurt I have felt because of this bitch.."

"Inuyasha don't listen to her. Naraku put a tainted shard in her body and is using it to control her."

"Yes and now Kikyo is dead. And soon you will all be, but not yet. We will meet again soon."

Kagome ran off into the forest.

"Bankotsu why the hell are you alive and what's going on?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha saw the piled of dirt and a few bones and fell to his knees. He held in his tears because of present company.

"Kagome, k-killed Kikyo. Damn it!" He rose to his feet and glared at Bankotsu.

"Why didn't you do anything!?"

"There was nothing I could do. Now quit your crying! We have to go rescue Kagome."

"As much as I hate to say it Inuyasha he is right. We do have to go find Kagome."

Inuyasha took Shippou off of his shoulder and set him on the ground.

"I will find her."

He took off the way Kagome went leaving the others behind.

"Come on Shippou we need to go."

Bankotsu began walking away from the group the way Inuyasha went.

"Wait Bankotsu, we need to know everything that happened."

"I don't have time to wait around I have to go find Kagome."

"We are doing the same. We can all go together."

"If you slow me down I'll leave you behind."

He waited for the others to catch up and then they kept going.

* * *

Kagome ran for an hour before she finally stopped. The darkness in her mind went away and she fell to her knees. 

_'What happened? Did I really just kill Kikyo? Inuyasha is going to hate me. Damn this shard. If I try to remove it Naraku will surely tighten his grip on me. I need to go home and then I can remove.' _

She heard something move and she turned around. She saw a flash of red and then felt herself being pinned to the ground where she couldn't move.

"Inuyasha, please leave. He'll try to make me hurt you. Please go away I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not leaving you Kagome."

"Go away..." She could feel the darkness taking over again. She could hear a voice in her head telling her to kill this hanyou. She grabbed her sword and tried to put it in hi back. He was to quick and jumped away.

"Inuyasha, I said leave now!" She came at him and he dodged each attack.

"GO I WILL BE OKAY!"

In order for him not to hurt her he had to leave. He ran the other way.

Kagome ran again her feet not letting her stop.

_'Damn where am I going?' _

* * *

"Why in the hell are you guys following that murderer?" 

"Because you left and it seems Bankotsu has some knowledge about Kagome's situation that we didn't know."

"Why were you with Kagome?"

"Because I found her out in the middle of the forest alone and crying. I had to take her to a doctor because she had two pretty serious wounds in both of her sides."

"Did she ever say how she got them?"

"No, we were traveling together. I needed her help in figuring out what was happening to me."

"How did you get Kagome to travel with you? If I find out you hurt her I'll rip you to shreds."

"I didn't hurt her." He said smiling remembering the little fight he had with Kagome when he first found her.

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason, we are wasting time."

He began walking and everyone except Inuyasha followed. He growled and ran to the front of the group.

"I'm the one that you need to follow. I can catch her scent."

Bankotsu just shrugged and gestured for him to lead the way.

* * *

Kagome came to a huge black castle. There was a huge barrier surrounding it. Kagome tried to stop herself from going in but her body and mind were doing to different things. She went through the barrier and into the front doors of the castle. Naraku was sitting in a huge gold chair waiting for her. 

"Hello Kagome."

"Naraku let me go! I swear I will kill you!" She could see the shard becoming more tainted with Kagome's need to get revenge on Naraku.

"Yes, keep being angry Kagome. The more tainted the shard is the more control I have over you."

Kagome calmed herself down and was forced to fall on her knees at Naraku's feet.

"Who is my next target?"

"I want you to find Bankotsu and kill him. Then I want you to take your own life. Make sure the half demon is there to watch."

"Yes I will see it done."

"Good puppet."

Kagome rose to her feet and left the castle.

* * *

**sorry its not very long I'll make up for it next chapter!**


	5. Kagura's Riddle

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 5- Kagura's Riddle

* * *

"I said we go this way!"

"No, this way!"

"This way!"

"Damn you I'll rip you apart!"

"Go ahead and try!"

Sango, Shippou, Miroku and Kirara al sweat dropped as they watched the two men argue. Miroku stepped in between them as they both prepared their weapons to fight.

"Stop it both of you. We will never find Kagome if you both sit around and fight all day."

Both men glared at each other and looked the other way.

"Now, I think it would be best to follow Inuyasha. He will be able to find Kagome's scent."

Bankotsu looked angry but gave a nod of his head. Inuyasha proudly began to lead the way until Kagura landed in front of him.

"Hello, Inuyasha."

"Where is Kagome?" Bankotsu asked.

"What you like that wench? How cute two men fighting over the same girl. Don't worry Bankotsu you will see her soon and after she's done with you she'll join you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Inuyasha raised his Tetsaiga and used his wind scar. Kagura easily dodged it.

"If you want a fight I will give it to you."

* * *

Kagome came to a small village. She wasn't sure about going to it but she was tired of sleeping on the cold hard ground and she was starving. She stumbled her way to a man that was standing outside of his hut.

"Well hello young lady. How may I be of service to you?"

"Food...sleep." Her throat was so dry from the lack of water those were the only words she could manage to get out.

"Okay right this way please."

She followed the man to an empty hut.

"We haven't had many visitors so you'll have all this room to yourself. I'll go get you some food and drink."

"Thanks."

The man returned a short ime later with a bowl of rice and a jug of water. Kagome quickly downed the whole jug of water and then the rice shortly after. After eating four bowls of rice and drinking five jugs of water Kagome finally lay herself down on the futon. Sleep came to her quicklyand she dreamed of nothing.

She rose when she could hear a voice in her head.

_'Kill them Kill them all like you killed Kikyo.'_

"I will kill them all." She grabbed her sword and went outside. It was early morning and everyone was just rising. Kagome tried to fight Naraku when she saw a small child running and playing outside.

_'Make that child the second person you've killed.'_

_'I will not do it! I will not kill anyone else.'_

_'Kill them all.'_

_'I said I WON'T do it!"_

_'Kukuku, how long do you think you can fight me?'_

_'Long enough for me to get away from here.' _

"My lady are you leaving already?"

Kagome turned to see the old man that had helped her.

"Yes, I have to go now."

"But don't you want to eat first?"

_'Kill him, kill him even though he helped you.'_

_'I can't do it leave me alone.'_

_'Kill him.'_

Anger rose in Kagome's heart and consumed her mind. She lifted her sword and ran at the man.

"What are you doi-"

His head fell to the ground and the villagers began to run and scream. Kagome smirked and went after the next man she saw.

* * *

"Move out of the way Inuyasha. We can't risk you getting hurt. I'm already dead."

"What? No I want to to kill her!"

"Don't you understand? If you die I might not be able to save Kagome. Remember I still have that shard inside my body."

"Feh."

Inuyasha stepped back as Bankotsu lifted his Banryuu.

"How touching. Now you even risk your life for the half demon. I would stay and kill all of you, but that job is for someone else."

She flew into the air and looked back down.

"Like I said you and Kagome will be together soon Bankotsu."

"Damn it."

He put his Banryuu over his shoulder and began walking.

"Where the hell are you going!?"

"I am going to find Kagome. We don't have time to wait."

"Why are you so concerned for Kagome anyway?"

"Let's go."

They began walking down the path again when Inuyasha stopped.

"I smell blood. It's fresh."

They ran after Inuyasha and were shocked when they came to the village. Many huts were on fire. There were men lying all over the ground missing different limbs. Huddled at the back of the village was a small group of woman and children. Bankotsu ran over to them.

"What happened here."

"She killed all of the men. She only left us, the women and our children alive."

"Who did this?"

"A very pretty woman. She came here for shelter and food. She seemed very sweet at first, but then..."

Inuyasha came to stand beside Bankotsu. They exchanged glances at each other.

"Where is the village nearest to here?"

"It is a few miles that way."

"Not very far at all sir."

"Sango, Miroku, you guys stay here with Shippou and Kirara. Help them fix up the village. Bankotsu and I will go look for Kagome."

"Okay."

"Be careful. It would break Kagome's heart if she hurt either of you." Sango said looking at Bankotsu then back at Inuyasha.

"Come on, and keep up." Bankotsu said as he began running behind the woman into the woods.

"Me keep up with you? Feh, like that'll be hard."

* * *

Kagome looked at her sword then at her hands. Blood covered both of them. She threw her sword far from her and took off her clothes. She lowered herself into the hotspring and closed her eyes.

She could feel someone's prescence and her eyes shot open.

"Kagura."

"Can't take the look of blood?"

"Leave me alone."

"You already are alone. Do you think any of your friends will want to be around a cold blooded killer like you?"

Kagome let this thought go through her head again. It had been the only thing she had though about since she finally left the village.

"Bankotsu, won't care. Inuyasha, will probably hate me because of Kikyo. And the others will probably fear me and look at me with disgust and hate."

"Bankotsu only looks for you to get your help. He wants you to help him understand why he's staring to live without his shard."

"Fine, then I'm alone. That's where I belong, by myself. It's for the best. Now go away before I kill you."

"You would die before you reached that sword."

"You think Naraku would let you kill me?"

"No, he wants you to do it."

Kagura began walking and picked up the sword. She threw it to Kagome who caught it in her hand.

"You'll be needing that."

She disappeared and Kagome closed her eyes again. She remembered the village men begging for their lives.

_**flashback**_

_"Please, don't kill me. Please don't hurt my wife and son."_

_"Don't worry I won't hurt them. Their deaths will be quick and painless. I promise."_

_She brought the sword into his chest and twisted it. She felt strength when she aw him fall to the ground._

_**end flashback**_

_'I actually enjoyed it? Until I get this shard out I will have to remain on my own. I can't risk killing another person.'_

_'Go to the next village. This time kill them all.'_

"I WON'T KILL ANYONE ELSE!"

_'Kill them, you like to kill them.'_

"NO, I DON'T!"

_'Kill them all...'_

Kagome could heat the anger in Naraku's voice. She felt an invisible hand grip her heart. Kagome gasped in pain. She lifted herself out of the spring and fell to the ground.

_'Kill them all or you die.'_

_'I don't care. My life is woth saving other's.'_

_'What about Inuyasha? He broke your heart. Does he deserve to live after everything he has done to you.' _

_'Yes, he does...'_

_'You hate him, kill the villagers and then kill him.'_

_'No, I can't...'_

_'You hate him, do it!' _

She put her clothes on and grabbed her sword.

"I'll do it."

"Kagome! Kagome!"

She turned to find herself face to face with the one she was meant to kill and the one that had broken her heart.

* * *


	6. Fight for Death

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6- Fight For Death

* * *

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Bankotsu?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why don't you come over here and see."

_'Stop it! Why am I saying these things?'_

_'Because I have full control of your body right now. There is nothing you can do.'_

Bankotsu beagn to walk towards her but was stopped by Inuyasha.

"No, you can't. It's probably a trap."

"You are right. That's how she killed Kikyo."

Inuyasha winced at the name and Kagome laughed a laugh that wasn't hers at all.

"Still sad over Kikyo? Don't worry I'll kill you to and then you can be together forever."

_'Yes, there is.'_

Kagome lifted her sword, but didn't move. She planted her feet in the ground and it seemed she was being pilled by an invisible force.

"GO AWAY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK! Please, I don't want to kill anyone else."

"Kagome..."

"I said go. I'm sorry, but you have to leave me. I'll be okay."

"No, I won't leave."

"Don't be stubborn Inuyasha. Do it or I'll kill you or you'll..."

_'If I let him kill me Bankotsu can live. And all the other people that Naraku wants me to kill.'_

_'You will not do it!'_

_'Yes, I must.'_

"What the hell are you talking about Kagome?"

"Fine, I gave you time to leave, but you wouldn't. Now you will die Inuyasha!"

Bankotsu was about to interfere but Inuyasha held him back again.

"No, let me. I won't hurt her."

Kagome ran at Inuyasha. He simply blocked each of her attacks without moving much or hurting her. He looked into her eyes and could see they were normal.

"Kagome, I know he's not controlling you right now. Stop fighting me."

"NO! You have to kill me Inuyasha."

"I can't."

"If you don't I'll kill more people. Aren't you anrgy at me for killing Kikyo? Take your revenge, kill me."

"I said no, wench."

She stopped attacking and put her sword in the ground and leaned on it while she caught her breath.

"Inuyasha, please..."

"I can't do it Kagome."

"Kagome, no one is going to kill you."

"Yes, someone will." She picked up her sword and began running through the forest.

"Should we follow?"

"Not yet. We should wait awhile then we will go. Otherwise she'll sense your shard and Naraku will try to control her again.

Bankotsu looked where Kagome had once been standing and sighed.

_'Kagome, I'm sorry. I should have never let this happen to you.'_

* * *

"Sango, are you okay?"

"No, I'm scared. What if Kagome comes back and we have to fight her to protect the villagers?"

"I don't know that same fear has been in my thoughts."

"Really?"

"Yes, I can't imagine hurting Kagome."

"I know but we will have to. What else could we do? We couldn't let her harm the woman and children."

"You are right. We would have to do whatever it took to protect these people."

Sango burried her face in Miroku's robes and began to cry. He held her close and stroked her hair. Shippou saw them and jumped onto Miroku's shoulders. He too was crying.

"Do not worry, either of you. Inuyasha and Bankotsu will not let anything happen."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

_'STOP NOW! GO BACK AND KILL THEM!'_

_'I SAID NO!'_

Kagura watched as anger flashed across Naraku's face.

"What is wrong my Lord?"

"It's Kagome she is trying to find someone to fight her to the death. She's very strong and it's hard for me to stop her."

"What will you do?"

"I think I will see who she has in mind. And if they do kill her Inuyasha will no longer have his shard detector. And he and Bankotsu will both be heartbroken."

"You are sure Bankotsu will care?"

"Yes, that's why he's looking for her. He deeply cares for that priestess."

"That's what I thought too."

"Go now and find Kagome. Follow her and should she survive bring her to me."

"Yes, I will."

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru where are we going?"

"Stupid child, don't you question my Lords decisions."

"Quiet yourself Jaken."

"Yes my Lord."

Sesshomaru lifted his head and smelled the air.

"Someone is coming this way and at a fast pace. Take Rin awayfrom here Jaken. I will find you both later."

"Yes, my Lord."

He watched as the wench that travels with Kagome came running up the path. She had her sword raised. He didn't reach for his sword he just waited for her.

He dodged her as she came at him. She missed him every time.

"Why do you try to fight me? Don't you know I could kill you with one finger?"

"Let's see you do it then!"

He slashed through her chest and she fell to the ground.

He stood above her with no emotion in his cold eyes.

"It would be useless for me to kill you. It would prove to be too easy a task."

He turned his back and left Kagome on the ground. She put her hand where his claws had been and felt the blood coming from the wound.

_'Good at least I'll bleed to death. Now Naraku can't use me anymore.'_

She felt conciousness leave her and she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Come on we have to hurry I can smell blood. It's Kagome's blood. And I can smell Sesshomaru."

"Who's that?"

"My half-brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Shut up and come on."

"Right."

* * *

"Sango, I really miss Kagome. She's the closest thing to an Outa-san that I have."

"I know. I miss her too, but right now you need to get done with your bath."

"Okay, okay."

She helped the little kitsune clean the dirt from himself and the dried him off and dressed him.

"Good as new."

"Can we go eat. I'm starving."

"Of course we can. Come on Kirara."

_'Inuyasha I hope you find Kagome.' _

* * *

"Damn it Kagome what were you thinking."

"I just didn't want to hurt anyone else. He wanted me to kill Bankotsu and then myself."

"What?"

"He was going to make me slaughter another village. I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry, but I have to get home. If I can get back to my time then maybe I can remove the shard."

"What's your time?"

"We'll explain later. Kagome we have to get your wounds treated first."

"I can't go near another village. I'll take care of it in my time. You can't both me and Bankotsu with you in a village. Naraku can make either of us kill everyone in it."

"Fine, but I'm going with you."

"Okay, but let's hurry."

"You guys go. I will find you guys in a couple of days."

"Bankotsu, but where are you going?"

"I just don't want Naraku to make me do anything. I had almost forgotten about his hold on me."

"It's weakening. Slowly, but it is. Soon he won't be able to control you anymore. You have to be careful. He will probably come after you when he can't find me anymore."

"Well until then I would rather not get in your way."

"But your n-"

"Kagome, I will come back."

"Okay."

He stopped running and watched them fade form his view.

"Inuyasha, if I try to kill you or my family you have to promise that you'll stop me. For good this time."

"Kagome I told you I can't do it."

"You have to promise. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt my family."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"I don't think it will come to that though. I doubt Naraku will be able to control me in my time."

"Yeah, I hope your right."

They jumped down in the well, but instead of hitting the ground it kept going.

_'Good I thought it might not let me through.'_

They landed on the ground and Inuyasha put her on her feet. He then took her by the waist and jumped out of the well. Kagome stood for a moment, but then fell to the ground.

"Kagome!"

* * *

**Sorry I know its a cliffy. I'll update soon though. Bye!!!!**


	7. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7- Saying Goodbye

* * *

_"Kagome, wake up it is important that we talk now."_

_Kagome opened her eyes and found herself out in the middle of a lake. She was waist deep in the clearest water she had ever seen. Across from her was a blonde woman with almost clear, blue eyes. _

_"Hello, Kagome. I am the seer of all. The past, present, and the future. I call you here today to have you make a choice. A choice that must be made."_

_"What is it?"_

_"As you know Bankotsu's life returns to him, but do you know why?"_

_"No, I don't know why."_

_"When he was revived again to kill you there was a bond formed. A bond that is both cruel and mysterious. It has a good side and a bad. Like Heaven and Hell. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, but why was it formed?"_

_"Sometimes when two people are destined to do great and good things the evil omens work against them. I myself, suffered the fate of this bond and that is why I am here now with you. The last bond like this was over a thousand years ago. They accure rarely, but when they do it is the choice of the bonded to use it for good or for eveil. Shall I show you what you must choose between?"_

_"Yes, please show me."_

_The woman pushed her hand throught the water and Kagome looked into it. She could see herself laying down inside of Kaede's hut. Her shard was gone and on one side she held Inuyasha's hand and Bankotsu's on the other. All of her other friends were gathered around tears in their eyes. Kagome could also see that Bankotsu no longer had a shard. _

_'He is really alive.' _

_She saw herself close her eyes and smile._

_"I am glad to go into the afterlife with this image of all of you in my mind. I will be happy to have you all imprinted in my mind for all eternity."_

_Tears began to flow out of Inuyasha's eyes and then out of everyone elses._

_"Do not cry for me and Bankotsu do not feel guilty. Remeber this was my choice." _

_She stopped talking and the image changed. Bankotsu had blood all over him and Naraku was lying dead on the ground. Kikyo was alive again and Kagome knew that meant that that was the wish made on the jewel. _

_"You see Kagome", the woman began, "You can give your life to stop eveil forever and give Bankotsu a second chance, but there is another option._

_The woman ran her hand through the water again and Kagome looked down again. Kaede's hut was in flames as was the rest of the village. People were screaming and looking right at her as she was now herself. With red eyes gleaming the shard in her chest glowing black. She had her sword to Bankotsu's neck and he made no move to stop her. _

_"I love you my dear Kagome." He said closing his eyes. _

_"Love means nothing it is simply a word thrown around. I fee no love for you or any other." She brought the sword down and then laughed. The image changed again. She and Naraku were together spreading dread through the world. She watched, as she herself, killed each and every person she held dear to her. She turned away from the image and began to cry._

_"Isn't it obvious to you what my choice would be?"_

_"Yes, but I had to show you, so you would be warned. I had no warning and destruction was caused and although it was luckily stopped, I do not think we would be so luck this time."_

_"What will happen to Bankotsu if I die? Will he be happy?"_

_"I cannot tell you. I am sorry. Make your choice Kagome Higurashi."_

Kagome gasped for air and sat up from her bed that she was now lying in.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"We tended to your wound so you should be okay now."

"Thanks mom, but could all of you give me a moent alone with Inuyasha please."

Her brother, mother, and grandfather all nodded their heads and lef the room.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, I...I have to die."

* * *

Bankotsu sat crossed leg with his back to a tree. His Banryuu was propped up next to him and he looked up at the now starry sky.

_'I hope Kagome is doing okay.' _

He sighed and closed his eyes.

_'Of course she is. As much as I can't stand that half-demon I am certain he is taking good care of her. If he's not I'll have to rip him to shreds.'_

He smirked and fell asleep.

* * *

"Miroku how is everything going?"

"Actually it's going quite well."

"I miss Kagome."

"I know you do. I miss her too. Look at Shippou."

They looked over at the little kitsune. He was playing tag with one of the village girls. They were both giggling and tripping over their own feet. Miroku put his arm around Sango and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I hope everything turns out okay."

"Yes, so do I." Miroku said it but he had a bad feeling. He knew something unespected was about to happen.

* * *

"Kagome, you can't do it. I won't let you."

"There is nothing you can do. Besides Kikyo and Bankotsu will get to live that would make me truely happy. I do owe Kikyo."

"Don't say that! Both of them are already dead Kagome."

"Maybe that's true, but Inuyasha what I saw, if I did live I wouldn't really be aware of it at all. And...and all of you would die. And I would be the one to kill you."

"I am willing to die for you to live."

"No, Inuyasha, I would never allow it. I want all of you to be happy. I want the whole world to be without evil. If only my one life has to be given for that, then I think it's a more than fair trade."

"Kagome..."

"Don't tell Bankotsu. I shall tell all of them when...when it is time."

"When is that?"

"First, gather everyone and bring them back to Kaede's. Then come back here and I'll remove the shard. I should have enough time then to say goodbye to my family and all of you."

"Will you tell your family?"

"Yes, I will have to tell them, but not of my death. I'll tell them I will be stuck in your time. I don't want them to have greif for my death when it is for the best."

"Kagome I..."

"It's okay Inuyasha. You'll be happy with Kikyo. And so I will be happy as well. You know you are my best friend Inuyasha and you always will be."

He nodded his head and left the room.

Kagome gave him time to be out of earshot before she began crying.

* * *

Bankotsu heard footsteps coming towards him and lifted Banryuu to be ready. He saw a flash of red and silver and put it down.

Inuyasha stopped in front of him with an expressionless face.

"We have to go get Miroku and Sango. Kagome wants us all to be at the village when she comes back."

"What? Why what's going on? Is she okay?"

"She is fine. Come on now we cannot waste time."

Bankotsu didn't know if he was lying but couldn't think of a reason why he would lie, so he followed him.

They ran full speed all the way to the village where the others were staying. They were all sleeping by then and suprised by their being woke up.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Miroku said as he yawned.

"Kagome wants us all to be at the village when she comes back here. Come on we don't have time to wait around."

"But it is very late."

"We will sleep when we're in Kaede's village. Come on." The looked at each other behind Inuyasha's back, but followed behind him and Bankotsu.

They flew above them and talked quietly.

"Miroku, do you think that something is wrong?"

"I have a feeling, but I don't know what it could be."

"I thought so. I could feel it too."

"Hmm, I guess all we can do is wait."

"Will you two stop yapping ad hurry up."

"Well that was him being him again."

"Yeah, I guess so."

When they arrived at the village they all lay down. Inuyasha and Miroku were both awake and outside looking up at the sky. While Sango, Shippou and Kirara were all asleep in a hut that was being gaurded by a fully alert Bankotsu.

"Inuyasha, I know you are lying to is. What is it?"

"Kagome asked me not to...I don't know."

"Kagome is not well is she?"

"No, she's not."

"I thought so. I could sense it. You do not need to tell me the rest, but I thank you for being honest with me. It is nice to be at least partly prepared."

_'There is no preperation for what's about to happen Miroku.'_

* * *

Kagome sat down at the table with her family in silence. She had only stayed the night and would be leaving that day when Inuyasha came to get her.

She took a deep breath and then let it out.

"Uh, there is something I have to tell all of you."

"What is it dear?"

"Well, after I leave today, I...I won't be coming back. The well is going to be sealed, because we've finally found all of the shards."

They all sat in shocked silence and then got up to hug her. She stood up too and they all cried and said their seperate goodbyes. Inuyasha stood in the doorway and watched as they all talked and hugge each other. They were all crying, but not in the same way Kagome was. There was fear, happiness, and pain in her eyes. Inuyasha felt a lump in his throat. He cleared it out accidentally bringing all of their attention to him.

"Bye everyone." Kagome said. She and Inuyasha grabbed all of her things and walked slowly to the well house.

"I can't beleive this is it."

Kagome said stopping to look back at the shrine.

"Neither can I."

They both stood there for a few moment before reaching the front of the well. Kagome put down her stuff and out her hand on her shard. It slowly purified and then came out into her hands. She handed it to Inuyasha as she could feel her strength leaving her. She picked up her things and was picked up by Inuyasha who jumped down into the well for the last time.

* * *

Kagome made Inuyasha let her down as she approached Bankotsu. She did the same she had done to her shard and it came out into her hands.

"Now you will trully live again."

Bankotsu grabbed her hand in his.

"But now I have to tell you all something. Today is my last day here in this world. In order for the world to be free of evil I have to be sacraficed. Bankotsu looked into her eyes and saw no lie.

"No, you can't Kagome."

"Please, understand, I saw what would happen if I lived and my life is a good price for it not to happen."

"That's not a good enough reason for you to die. I won't have it!" Sango said rising to her feet.

Kagome lay down on her back. Sango sat back down. On each of her sides she held Inuyasha and Bankotsu's hands.

_"_I am glad to go into the afterlife with this image of all of you in my mind. I will be happy to have you all imprinted in my mind for all eternity."

Tears began to flow out of Inuyasha's eyes and then out of everyone elses.

"Do not cry for me and Bankotsu do not feel guilty. Remeber this was my choice."

She closed her eyes and Inuyasha could smell the life leave her.

"S-she's gone. Why her? She had the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met."

"Shh, Sango it will be okay."

Bankotsu said nothing and left the hut. Inuyasha turned to do the same and Shippou jumped on his shoulder.

"I am going with you Inuyasha no matter where it is."

Inuyasha smiled and jumped off into the trees after Bankotsu.

* * *

**Okay guys don't worry Kagome ****will not ****stay dead. I just wanted my fic to be different since in almost all of the BanXKag fics I've read Bankotsu dies. Well you'll have to read and see what happens next.**


	8. Light at the End of the Tunnel

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8- Light at the End of the Tunnel

* * *

Bankotsu cut through the trees followed by Inuyasha, Shippou rididng on his shoulder.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"Feh, I know you are going to go try to find Naraku. He's mine to finish."

"I am, but not yet. I have other things to do first."

"Then I'm coming. It obviously has something to do with Kagome and I'll do anything to have her back."

"Even work with you."

"Fine do what you want."

* * *

_Kagome opened her eyes. It was almost total darkness except for one small light. She stood up and began walking towards it somehow knowing this is what she's supposed to do. The closer she got the larger the light became. She saw other people walking towards it. She walked into it and was engulfed. It was so bright she had to close her eyes. She didn't stop. She knew that even if she tried she wouldn't be able to._

_'Where am I going?'_

_Kagome asked it outloud but only heard it as a thought in her head. She knew she was at the other side when she could tell the lighting had gone back to normal. She opened her eyes and standing in front of her was the blond woman. _

_"I knew you would be lead here Kagome Higurashi."_

_"What happened to me?" She was glad to see she found her voice again. All of her memories came flooding back to her in an instance. _

_"You are dead Kagome. You made the right choice. And now you will spend all eternity here with me. It will be nice having someone here that shares my grief. Although are situations were different."_

_"What happened to you?"_

_"I was killed by the one I loved. The one I was bound to."_

_"That's so terrible. Who were you bound to?"_

_"No one that you've ever heard of. It was sad and in the end he was also killed. At least your love will keep living."_

_"I don't have a love."_

_"It is okay to admit it now that you are here."_

_"So, you can see all that's happening? All that will happen?"_

_"On rare occasions when it is necesarry."_

_"Can I see too?"_

_"Yes and you can do so whenever you like."_

_Kagome ran into the water she had been in before and moved her hand the same way the blond woman had. Slashing thorugh the forest with Inuyasha and Shippou was Bankotsu. _

_**-vision- **_

_"What do you want Inuyasha?"_

_"Feh, I know you are going to go try to find Naraku. He's mine to finish."_

_"I am, but not yet. I have other things to do first."_

_"Then I'm coming. It obviously has something to do with Kagome and I'll do anything to have her back."_

_"Even work with you."_

_"Fine do what you want."_

_**-end vision- **_

_"They can not find a way Kagome. They can never bring you back. The dead are meant to be that way."_

_"I know, but Bankotsu was revived."_

_"He is alive now, yes. He was lucky. Death is peacful Kagome. There is no eil here. No more fighting. No more killing."_

_"How did I end up in this place after I killed all of those people?"_

_"It wasn't really you that killed them it was Naraku. And most of them have been revived." _

_"How?" _

_"Look again." _

_Kagome did as she said and saw Sesshomaru was the one saving the poeple. _**(A/N: someone asked me if I was going to make Sesshy revive those ppl and i first I wasn't going to but I really liked the idea so thanx for it!)**

_"I guess he's not all bad."_

_"No he's not."_

_"What do we do now?"_

_"Enjoy the peace."_

* * *

"Where do you think they are going?"

"I don't know, but we need to...burry K-kagome."

"NO WAIT!" Bankotsu came running through the trees. He had to come back when he realized he would need something from Kagome.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't understand, but if you try to stop me I will fight you."

He dug his halberd into Kagome's arm. Then he put his hand into the wound and broke off a bone. He then ran off into the forest.

"What the hell?"

"What do you think he did that for?"

"I have a theory."

"What is it?"

"We will talk abou tit later. We have to take care of the task at hand first."

"Okay let's do it."

Sango looked at the body Miroku was holding. Kagome looked like she was only sleeping.

_'Maybe she is happy. Maybe she did find peace.' _

"Sango?"

"Sorry, it's just hard to believe I'll never talk to her again."

"We'll meet up with Kagome some day."

"I hope so."

"We will and she'll be happy to see us."

Sango's eyes began to mist but she held the tears back.

"Yeah, come on. We need to get this done."

* * *

_'Oh, no Bankotsu what are you doing?' (__**remember ' means thinking. sorry i just don't want ne one confused) **_

_"What do you see Kagome? You look frightened."_

_"Nothing, I didn't see anything important."_

_Kagome waved her hand so Bankotsu's face faded back into water. _

_"Then why do you look so scared?"_

_"I, uh, I saw Naraku's face. He scares me."_

_"He scares alot of people."_

_"Yeah, he does. How come I can look whenever I want but you can't?"_

_"I made a deal with the gods. You see they control my sight. They do not control you. It was a bargain. I would help them here as long as when the time came I brought someone down here they would have no control over that soul. And they don't know I shared my gift with you."_

_"Won't you get into trouble?"_

_"They have no way of knowing. And I think it is more important that you see all of your friends. I know you miss them."_

_"Will I ever see them again? I mena, will I ever see and talk to them like me and you are now?"_

_"No, I'm afraid not. Their souls will go to heaven while we remain here in this world of our own."_

_Kagome sighed. She waved through the water again and saw Sango and Miroku burring her body. _

_"I look like I'm asleep."_

_"You were happy when you died. I could see you smiling."_

_"I did it for them. I wasn't really happy I was scared."_

_"Death is nothing to fear."_

_"I know that now."_

_"Come, Kagome. Do not linger in the past." _

_Kagome waded out of the water and stood beside the woman. _

_"It is sad to hear all of them called my past. But I guess that is what they really are now."_

* * *

Bankotsu held his chest and took deep breaths.

"Damn it, I forgot now I actually have limits."

"Feh, wimpy human."

"I wouldn't say that. He's lasted longer than anyone else ever has. We've been running all day."

"Shut up Shippou. You haven't ran at all."

"Stop bickering, would ya? Let's just get some rest."

"I'll go get fire wood. Shippou you are going to help me."

They ran off back into the forest. Bankotsu tied the bone to his sash and then sat down. He set his halberd down beside him and closed his eyes. His back againnst a tree.

_**-dream- **_

_When he opened them again he was in the same spot as before. Shippou and Inuyasha were no where to be seen. The fire was going and all was quiet. _

_"Wonder where those two got off to?"_

_He closed his eyes again. He heard crunching leaves and knew someone was coming towards him. _

_"Bought time you guys got back. I was about to leave you."_

_"Were you?"_

_His eyes shot open. He knew that voice but it wasn't Inuyasha's or Shippou's. Standing in front of him with a strange glow aorund her was Kagome. _

_"Kagome? How are you here alive?"_

_"I'm not alive. I snuck here into your dream."_

_"Always causing trouble."_

_"Yeah, I know I'm reckless. But I don't have much time so I'll get righ to the point. I came here to say I know what all of you are trying to do. You can't do it. It's not in our destiny."_

_"Sorry Kagome, I make my own destiny."_

_"Please, let me go. Enjoy your life." _

_"How can I when I know it cost you yours?"_

_"I told you not to feel guilty."_

_"I lnow but I never do what anyone tells me."_

_She sat down beside him and looked up into his eyes. _

_"You don't understand, if you go through with it, I didn't look to see what would happen, but the whole world could be destroyed."_

_"I don't care."_

_"I do." She leaned over and kissed his lips softly. _

_"I have to go now. Just remember whatI say: Let me go. Get married and be happy. Besides wenches like me don't interest you remember?"_

_"I was lying."_

_Kagome giggled. "Good because you hurt my feelings when you said that. Don't tell anyone you saw me. I have to go now."_

_She kissed him again. Then she stood up and began walking away. _

_**-end dream- **_

"No, wait!" Bankotsu opened his eyes. His arms were both outstretche din front of him. He saw Inuyasha and Shippou looking at him form the other side of the fire.

Bankotsu out one finger on his lip and let his other arm fall to his side.

_'I can't listen to you Kagome. I am sorry.'_

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothin, weird dream. Let me ask you though, when you and Kagome said her time, what did you mean?"

"Kagome was form the future. The well was how we went back and forth."

"I always thought she dressed strange."

"Yeah she did wear funny clothes." Shippou said with sad eyes.

"Come on, I've rested long enough."

* * *

**So what do ya think? I know it took me longer than ususal to update and I have alot of exscuses as to why, but I'm not an exscuse person. So I'll just say sorry fo rthe wait and hope it was worth it!!!**


	9. Truth revealed for a Kitsune

**Dislaimer- I do not own Inuyasha **

**Chapter 9- Truth revealed for a Kitsune**

* * *

Shippou was very curious about the smell coming from Bankotsu. It was Kagome's. Even though it had been a few days since Kagome's death it was there as if Kagome was with them. He knew Bankotsu had something of hers and he wanted to know what it was.

He thought as they traveled of a good way to find out. As if it was meant to be he could smell a river ahead.

_'All I have to do is get them to stop and then I'll go through Bankotsu's stuff.'_

"Hey, Inuyasha you smell that river up ahead?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, it may be awhile before we see one again and I think it's a good idea that we stop now while we're near it."

"What you tired from doing nothing?"

"No, I just don't want Bankotsu dying from exhaustion. And we haven't eaten or had anything to drink all day."

"I'm not tired." Bankotsu said. Shippou and Inuyasha could tell he wasn't really listening to what they were saying. He only did every so often so they wouldn't ask what he was thinking about. Of course, they already knew that too.

"See? Why would we stop if he's not tired?"

"Come on, it could be days before we find water again."

Inuyasha stopped and so did Bankotsu. "Feh, fine we'll stop for awhile."

They stopped when they came to the small body of water. Shippou watched as Bankotsu put his halberd and something else against a nearby tree. Shippou waited until Bankotsu was putting water on his face and then went over to the tree.

Inuyahsa watched Shippou as he did this.

_'He needs to know what we're doing anyway.' _

Shippou would probably be upset but he'd get over it once he saw Kagome.

Shippou picked up the bone and began screaming. Not because of what he just saw but because Bankotsu was holding him up in the air now facing him.

"Maybe you should have just asked. I wouldn't have lied." He put the kitsune on the ground and picked up his things. "Let's go. It's obvious now why Shippou really wanted us to stop."

* * *

Sango sat at her normal spot. At the entrance of the forest. The forest they had traveled through many times taking Kagome back to the well.

She heard leaves crackling behind her but didn't move. She knew who it was.

"I knew I'd find you here." It was a man's voice. A voice she knew very well.

"Yes, you say that to me everytime you find me here, Miroku."

He sat beside her but didn't look at her. "Is it wrong that I am concerned for you?"

"No, but there is nothing to be concerned about. I'm fine."

"No you're not. I know you very well Sango. You can't fool me with your fake smile."

"They really are going to do it aren't they?"

"What?"

"Inuyasha and the others. You think they can really bring Kagome back?"

"I don't know."

Sango was silent for a few minutes. Then she threw herself into Miroku's arms. She didn't cry, but she didn't speak. He ran his hand up and down her back. His hand began to droop lower. Sango knew what was coming and slapped him. She then stormed off into the village leaving Miroku with a huge red handprint on his face.

* * *

_Kagome sat away from the water. She didn't want to know what was happening. And she really didn't want to know what was going to happen in the future. _

_"What's wrong Kagome?"_

_"Nothing, you know with everything that's happened I forgot to ask your name. So what is it?"_

_"I'm not sure. I've been here a very long time and I've never used my name since I've been here. I suppose I forgot it."_

_"Is that why you use my name so much?"_

_"Yes, but why don't you give me a new name. I'd really like that."_

_"Okay, how about...Sankotsu?"_

_"I see a mix of your two friends name. I like it very much thank you Kagome."_

_"You are welcome Sankotsu."_

* * *

"Do either of you think Kagome would want this?"

"No, I don't think she would." Bankotsu said stopping. Inuyasha stopped and Shippou jumped down.

"Then why are you doing this? Isn't there another way to save Kagome?"

"I guess I'm being selfish in bringing her back, but this is the quickest way and I'm going to do it. If you don't want to come you can leave."

He set off again running at full speed.

"Well?" Inuaysha said.

Shippou sighed but jumped on his shoulder.

"Kagome will want to hear how mean you've been to me, Inuyasha."

**I know its been while, but here it is! hope u like it!!!!**


	10. Kagura's End

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 10- Kagura's End **

"Where are we going exactly?"

"We'll be there by nightfall."

"I didn't ask you that idiot. I said where is this place we're going to?"

"Oh, it's a hidden place. You have to know where it is or you could never find it."

"That makes plenty of since."

"Why would it be hidden?"

"Lady Morshio likes her privacy I guess."

"How do you know where it is Bankotsu?"

"A family member showed it to me when I was little. But its a place you never forget."

"Shouldn't this lady be dead then?"

"She's not human. She's a youkai."

"If you ask another question Shippou I'll strangle you."

"You asked a question."

"Yeah but mine had a point."

"Would you guys just come on?"

"Feh, I'll come when I'm good and ready...which just happens to be now."

**66666666666666666666888888888888666666666666666666666**

_'With his shard detector gone, Inuyasha will be getting desperate. I must act quickly.'_

"Did you call for me Naraku?"

"Yes, Kagura I did. I want you to get rid of Inuyasha and Bankotsu."

"But I didn't think they'd matter with Kafgome gone."

"Are you questioning me?"

"No, I'm not. What of the mink and slayer?"

"Leave them for now."

"Fine."

Kagura gave a small bow and left Naraku.

**66666666666666888888888888888666666666666666666**

Inuyasha suddenly stopped. Bankotsu kept running a few feet and then realized he was alone. Inuyasha caught up but grabbed Bankotsu's arm when he tried to run again.

"Why are you stopping?"

"I think I can answer that for you."

Bankotsu looked up. Fiery and hate filled his eyes as Kagura landed in front of them.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I didn't come here to talk about what I want. I came here to kill you both."

Inuyasha and Bankotsu got ready to fight.

"Wait, if both of you die how will we bring Kagome back?"

"I can explain the way to you Inuyasha and you two can go."

"No way you go. You already know the way. Take Shippou with you."

"How cute, you two trying to save each other."

"Shut up wench."

"You'll eat your words."

Bankotsu picked Shippou up and began running leaving Inuyasha behind.

**66666666666666888888888888888866666666666666**

"Do you think we really should have left him?"

"Shh, we're almost there."

Bankotsu ran as fast as he could for five more minutes and then he stopped. He put Shippou down on the rocky ground.

"There's nothing but a huge mountain here. I can't smell anything."

Bankotsu grabbed the bone and with a sharp point on it cut his own hand. He walked up to a flat part of the mountain and smeared his blood on it. He waited a moment and then the wall moved revealing a small opening.

"Stay here and wait for Inuyasha." He then walked in and disappeared into the wall which closed behind him.

**66666666666668888888888888886666666666666666666**

Kagura and Inuyasha were locked in battle. Both dodging the others attack.

"Maybe you are not as weak as I thought. But you are still too weak to defeat me."

"Keep telling yourself that."

They flew at each other again. Inuyasha aimed himself wrong and Kagura cut deep into his stomach. He fell to the ground on his feet gripping his stomach.

"I don't have to tell myself the obvious."

Inuyasha knew the wound was bad but he also knew he could use it to his advantage. He fell flat to his face.

Kagura walked over to him and saw that he wasn't breathing. She kicked him and there was no movement. She kneeled down and front of him.

Inuyasha moved fast. He sliced her head from her shoulders.

"Maybe you should really make sure I'm dead first wench."

He got slowly to his feet. The wound was already healing but he still walked with a slight limp. He caught Shippou's scent and began following it.

**666666666666666688888888888888888866666666666666666**

The passageway was small and dark. He could see the fire up ahead. Bankotsu sat down a few inches from it and waited.

He heard footsteps and then saw a woman sit down on the opposite side of the fire.

"Do you have what I need Bankotsu?"

"Yes I do."

He handed over the bone.

"Good we can get started then."

**6666666666666666668888888888888888886666666666666666666666**

Shippou could smell blood in the air. He recognized it as Inuyasha's and Kagura's. He could smell them both coming his way.

_'I hope it's Inuyasha and not Kagura with Inuyasha's blood all over her.'_

It was traveling at a slow pace.

_'Must be injured.'_

The pace quickened when it got closer. Shippou closed his eyes.

_'At least Bankotsu is out of harms way. I'll never tell Kagura how to get in.'_

He opened his eyes and turned around. Standing there holding his stomach was Inuyasha.

"Where the hell is Bankotsu? Did he just abandon you?"

"No, he's inside there."

"What?"

"He'll be out soon. I'm glad your you and not Kagura."

"Yeah because your scared."

"No, I'm not."

"Feh." Inuyasha sat down and leaned against a tree. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**6666666666666666668888888888888888888888866666666666666666**

"My Lord do you smell that?"

"Yes, I smell the blood of my half breed brother."

"Will we go to it?"

"Yes, I think we will."


	11. Revival

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 11- Revival **

* * *

"What's taking so long? Does it ususally take this long?"

"Be patient Bankotsu. Her spirit is hared to retrieve than most others. She must be in a different place. Not heaven or hell."

"So where would that be?"

"I can't tell you. Seeing how I've never died, I don't know where you go besides heaven and hell."

"You can do it right?"

"Yes, but let me explain this all to you. I do not do this the way others do. When Kagome is revived she will not have to use souls to keep her here on Earth. However, she will only have a month to live. After that she can never be brought back again. So you are sure you want to do this? I have heard things about Kagome and her friends. They are very good people. I am not sure Kagome would like to use other people's souls, so for her this is the only way."

"Let's do it."

"As you wish."

* * *

"What do you think is taking so long?"

"I don't know."

"Shouldn't they be out by now?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. His eyes shot open and he slowly and painfully got to his feet.

"Inuyasha?"

"Shut up, can't you smell that?"

"Yeah, but you don't think it's really him do you?"

"Yeah, I do."

There was rustling in the trees and Sesshomaru came out. Obviously he didn't want to bring anyone else with him because he was quite alone.

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?"

"This is a strange place to find you, Inuyasha."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know what this place is."

"I thought Bankotsu said on;y few people knew about this place?"

"He was right. I am one of the few."

"I'll ask you one more time, what do you want?"

"Who are you trying to bring back? That priestess by the name of Kikyo?"

"How'd you know she was dead?"

"I just know. Or are you vringing back that girl that travels with you?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. He gripped Tetsaiga until his knuckles were white. Ready should there be any need to fight.

"Don't worry I didn't come to fight. I am curious as to who wounded you? Is that Kagura's blood I smell?"

"It's none of your damn business. Get the hell away from here!"

"I don't think I will."

Inuyasha was about to draw Tetsaiga when Shippou jumped onto his shoulder.

"Don't Inuyasha, you're hurt. Let's just wait and if he makes a move then we'll fight."

"Feh, I'm not hurt. I could kill him even if I was."

Inuyasha sat back up against the tree and waited.

* * *

"Miroku, I'm tired of waiting here. I think it's time for us to go looking for them."

"I think we should wait a few more days at least. Have faith in Inuyasha."

"I do have faith in Inuyasha, but what if Naraku got to them? What if Bankotsu is secretly working for Naraku and killed Shippou and Inuyasha while they were off gaurd?"

"I do not believe Bankotsu is working with Naraku."

"Why not?"

"Because of Kagome. They were getting to be good friends I think."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Fine if they're not back within a week we go look for them. And fi we don't find anything then we'll somehow continue the journey on our own."

Miroku gave a small bow. He could see how worried Sango was. Especially about continuing th ejourney alone. They were all a team. And each had their own important role. He hoped for their sakes nothing was wrong.

He gathered all the courage he had and kissed Sango softly on the cheek. Not wanting to do something stupid he quickly walked away after that.

Sango touched her cheek and smile.

_'Maybe he does know how to make a woman happy.' _

* * *

_Kagome could feel herself being pulled. It didn't hurt but it was a weird sensation. Like she was being sucked into a vaccum cleaner. Her body was becoming less and less there. You could see right through her. _

_"Sankotsu, what's happening to me?"_

_Sankotsu ran towards her. _

_"Your soul is being taken from here. Fight it Kagome!"_

_"I'm trying!" It was no use. Within seconds of her last words Kagome was gone. _

* * *

Bankotsu watched Kaogme's eye lids flutter. He held back his smile. Lady Morshio had already went back deeper into the cave where she lived.

Kagome arms out stretched and she shot into a sit up position. Her breathing was rapid and there was fear in here eyes.

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

Her arms dropped to her side and her breathing back to normal.

"What happened? I was with Sankotsu and then I was sucked threw a tunnel of some kind."

"Kagome your back. I brought you back."

Kagome grappeb the front of his clothes.

"Why did you do that? I told you not to do that!"

"It really was you?"

"Of course it was me! I told you not to do it!" Kagome sounded on the verge of tears. She exspected them not to come, but they did.

"Kagome, I told you I wouldn't listen."

Kagome was no longer listening. She touched the tear on her cheek.

"How is this possible? My body isn't real."

"Actually it is. I figured a new way to bring people back just as they were before. Really and truely alive. The only thing is, you only get one month to live."

"Kagome that's Lady Morshio."

"A month will have to do then. We need to get going. We have to get the remaining shards and kill Naraku."

She got up and quickly ran out of the cave. Bankotsu smiled and after thanking Morshiop ran after her.

* * *

Inuyasha stood up as quickly as he could. Kagome looked around and was almost knocked over when Shippou jumped into her arms.

"Kagome! Kagome! I'm so glad your back!"

"I'm glad to be back too Shippou." Kagome put Shippou on the ground and went over to Inuyasha and gave him a hug.

She noticed that Inuyasha was looking off to the side so she too turned and looked.

"Sesshomaru?"

"So, you brought this one back? Well, I hope you enjoy your short month."

Sesshomaru walked back into the forest.

"What the hell is he talking about?"

"I have no idea."

Bankotsu came running out just as Kagome pulled out of Inuyasha's arms.

"Come on guys. I really want to see Sango and Miroku and Kirara."

* * *

**Hope you guys like this one. It's a little longer than the last few so enjoy!!!**


	12. Reunited and Branching Off

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 12- Reunited and Branching Off **

Everyone tried to stay close to Kagome. She knew they were worried that something might happen again, but she needed to talk to Bankotsu. She had been lucky so far that no one had asked him about Sesshomaru's comment.

"Are you tired Kagome? I'll carry you if you want."

"No, I'm okay, but I would like it if we could stop and rest."

No one argue. They all stopped. It was about to be getting dark anyway.

"I'll go get some firewood." Bankotsu said.

"Me too." Kagome said, quickly dragging Bankotsu into the woods before Inuyasha or Shippou couls say anything.

"What's with you? Why are you dragging me like this?"

"You can't tell them."

"Tell them what?"

"About the month thing. Please, Bankotsu, they can't know."

He had known she would ask this of him.

"I think they should know. What if something goes wrong and we can't wish you permenately back on the Shikon Jewel?"

"I didn't want you to do that anyway. That wish is Inuyasha's."

"So, he'll wish you back." He saw the dout on her face. The sadness in her eyes.

"No, he won't. He'll want Kikyo back. He's always wanted Kikyo more than me."

Bankotsu had a huge lump form in his throat. He didn't like seeing her like this.

"That's not true Kagome. Inuyasha loves you. I know it."

"Maybe as a friend. But Kikyo is his true love. His lover. Would you pick your friend who've you've know for a few years or the woman you've been in love with for over fifty years?"

Bankotsu couldn't answer. He didn't want to.

_'I'd bring her back before my friends. But does Inuyasha really only want her as a friend?'_

Kagome seemed to gather his answer by the expression on his face. "It's okay. I'm used to him choosing her. And I'm not afraid to die. It was nice to be away from the heartbreak for awhile."

"Kagome, if I hurt you in some way would you please tell me?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. And I am glad you brought me back. Everyone needs me to find the shards so we can defeat Naraku."

Bankotsu put his hand on the side of her face and leaned to kiss her, but she pulled out of his grasp. "We can't start something that can never be finished."

She gathered some wood and left him alone. He grabbed some too and joined the group shortly after.

**-66666666668888888888888877777777777-**

Sango starred up at the starry sky. She couldn't help but worry about her friends.

_'Could me and Miroku finish Naraku on our own?'_

She wasn't sure. She wanted to believe they could, but how would they know where to find him without Inuyasha catching his scent? Or how would they find shards without Kagome to detect them? Nothing was certain and she didn't like that. She had never thought of what would happen if she lost all of her friends. Not only would she be devistated but she would also have to figure out a way to defeat Naraku.

"Do you really have to sleep out here? When Inuyasha comes back we'll have to sleep outside more often that we'd like. Don't you want to enjoy the indoors while you can?"

Sango rose to her feet. "You are right. Come one Miroku, let's go back inside."

"R-really?" He had exspected there to be some sort of argument.

"Yes, _really. _Don't looked so suprised."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"What? Of course I'm feeling okay. I think it's you that has something wrong with them."

"No, it's just that...never mind. Come on, my dear Sango."

Sango smiled and walked beside him into the hut. Once they got everything situated Sango gave Miroku a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything." She then closed the curtain to seperate them and went to bed. Miroku with a stunned smile on his face did the same.

**-66666666666666666666888888888777777777-**

_'Something we couldn't finish? Does she really think I'll let her die again? I would kill Inuyasha if I had to before I'd let him bring anyone else back. Of course, he thinks she's here again for permenate. Living like everyone else. He probabaly wishes he would have brought Kikyo to Lady Morshio. No, not if he knew the truth.' _

"Bankotsu?" He brought himself out of his thoughts. "Are you hungry?" Kagome asked casually.

"No, I'm fine." He didn't mean for it sound so rude but it did. He couldn't help but be angry with her. Inuyasha and Shippou seemed to not notice the way they were looking at each other. Kagome looked angry as did Bankotsu.

"Could I talk to you in private for a moment?" She asked him through gritted teeth.

"I don't see much point in that."

Inuyasha and Shippou jumped to their feet. They could see Kagome getting the look on her face she so often got with Inuyasha in the past.

"We need to...uh,...go, somewhere else other than here." The two of them pratically ran into the forest. They didn't want to get in the line of fire.

"No point?"

"No, you made it clear you didn't want anything to do with me. So what could we possibly have to talk about?"

"I never said I wanted nothing to do with you."

"You might as well have."

"I'd like you to be my friend."

"I'd like that too, but it seems tame after everything we've been through. That women that visited you in your dream told you we were bound. And I doubt that meant as 'just friends'."

"That's not fair. You know the circumstances. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Not fair? I'll tell you what's not fair. You not telling Inuyasha and Shippou the truth. And I'm sure you won't tell your other friends either. They deserve to know the truth."

"No, I've hurt them enough. If you tell them...I'll never be able to forgive you."

"I'm not going to tell them. Although, I hope you will decide to. I am leaving after we reach the village where your friends are. You and your friends focus on the shards, I'll get Naraku."

Kagome looked hurt and Bankotsu found he couldn't look at her. That look made him want to apologize even though he had meant everything he said.

"Please, don't get hurt. I'd never forgive myself."

"I can't promise that. If I have to die to defeat Naraku, I will."

"Why? What do you think your death will accomplish?"

"It would accomplish peace. And if I do die, I won't have to be around to see you die again. I've died many times before. My own death doesn't bother me. But yours does."

"I've caused you alot of trouble and pain. Do you wish you could go back?"

"Back to what?"

"Before we met."

"No," he bagan without hesitation, "I do not wish that."

Kagome was about to say something but Shippou and Inuyasha came back into view. Inuyasha jumped into a tree.

Kagome lay with Shippo beside her under that very tree. Sleep didn't come easily. But when it did it was deep and dreamless.

**-666666666668888888888887777777777-**

When Kagome awoke she didn't feel refreshed as she normally would have if she slept like that. She couldn't explain why. She guessed it had something to do with he fact they'd reach the village today and Bankotsu would leave.

_'I think I'm destined to be unhappy.' _

They gathered up everything they had with them.

"Kagome, I think you should get on Inuyasha's back. I'll carry Shippou we'll get there faster."

That statement stung Kagome, but she didn't want to show it. She wanted to let Bankotsu off easily. Because she had to. Not because she wanted to.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I can see you're not all stupid." Inuyasha said bending to let Kagome on.

Inuyasha's silver hair tickled her face as it blew back in the wind. Even after everything with Bankotsu this made her feel better. It made it seem that things were normal.

"Kagome, are you laughing?"

She hadn't realized it but she guessed she had.

"Yeah, your hair tickled me."

"Oh, sorry."

"Inuyasha, you don't have to act any different towards me. Unless...well, Id understand it if..."

"If what?"

"If you're mad about Kikyo."

"Feh, I told you I'm not so shut up about it."

Kagome smiled. That was the rude hanyou demon she knew and loved.

They traveled for hours. Kagome wanted to stop, but knew there was no since in it. Even if she did try to buy more time with Bankotsu it wouldn't matter. He would still leave.

When they did finally reach the village it was dark. Kagome thought Sango and Miroku might be sleeping, but there they were at the edge of the village. Both laying in each other's arms looking up at the sky. Inuyasha had barely stopped before Kagome jumped off his back. She ran towards Sango and Miroku. They must have heard her footsteps because they both quickly sat up.

They couldn't see who it was until she was a few feet away. Sango jumped up and hugged Kagome. Miroku got to his feet and did the same.

"Kagome! I can't believe it! We were so worried about you!"

"It is very good to see you Lady Kagome!"

"I'm glad to see both of you too! I missed you guys so much."

The others approached. Shippou joining in on the cheering and hugging.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu both waited.

"Come inside Kagome. I know you must be tired and hungry."

"Yeah, I am." They all went inside the hut.

**-6666666666888888888888777777777-**

The sun had barely risen when Kagome heard someone walking out. She sat up quickly and followed already knowing who it was.

"You weren't going to say goodbye?"

Bankotsu turned around. "I didn't want to wake anyone."

Kagome sighed. She gave him a light hug and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry I hurt you Bankotsu. And goodbye if I never see you again."

He knew she had started crying. She looked at him one more time with tear streaked cheeks before running back to the hut.

Every voice in his head screamed go after her, but his body wouldn't let him. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to watch her cry. He hated to see her cry. After standing frozen for a few moments he turned and began his journey to Naraku.

_'I'll make him pay for this. We could have been together if it wasn't for Naraku. I'll make him pay!' _

**-66666666888888888888877777777777-**

**A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed it! Review please!!!!!!**


	13. Sankotsu's Journey to Life

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 13- Sankotsu's Journey To Life**

* * *

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY TOOK HER!"_

_"I'm sorry there was nothing I could do. Her soul disappeared."_

_"We can fix this. You will fix this, Sankotsu."_

_"How can I? She is among the living now. She is out of my territory."_

_"Not anymore. You will go to the land of the living and you will kill her."_

_"NO! She's my friend I can not do that to her!"_

_"Her soul is very important. It is meant to be here. She has to be trained. Who else will take your spot when you leave here and go to the land of the dead?"_

_"Does there have to be someone to take my place?"_

_"Of course there does! And she is even more valuable. She can see the future anytime she wants. That is very valuable to the gods. They will be proud of me for finding her." _

_"It seems that even in death, you still did not return to the man I once loved."_

_"Once loved? Love doesn't exsist here."_

_"It does."_

_"You will do as I say!" _

_"I WILL NOT KILL HER THE WAY YOU KILLED ME!" _

_This silenced the man standing in front of Sankotsu. Sankotsu regreted now that she had lied to Kagome. The man walked closer. She thought he might kiss her but instead her grabbed her chin tightly and forced her to look at him. _

_"You will. Do not think I will feel guilty about what I did! I did it for us! I performed the ritual and now look at us! We are immortal. We do what we want when we want! All we have to do is help the gods!" _

_"They would not want her dead! I shouldn't have lied to her about there being a bond. I should have warned her. She needn't have died."_

_"Go now or I will make her suffer. Kill her quickly so she feels no pain. If I have to do it myself I will not only torture her body but I will also torture her soul." _

_Sankotsu slung her chin from his grasps. _

_"Some day you will be punished for all of this."_

_"You could be in on this too. It is you that wants to move on to the land of the dead. You could stay here with me forever."_

_"No, I don't know you anymore." Sankotsu turned and began walking into a portal that had appeared out of no where. he disappeared into it. The man watched the spot she had disappeared into for a long time before walking away. _

**-66666666666666688888888888888777777777777-**

"Kagome? Are you okay? I saw you leave."

"I'm okay. I was just saying goodbye to Bankotsu."

"Where is he going?"

Kagome already had her answer ready. "He wants to face Naraku alone. He wants us to focus on the shards."

"Does he really think we would let him do that?"

"I think that he does."

"Wait, are you going to let him?"

"No, but we do need to find any stray shards first."

"You're right. Inuyasha isn't going to be happy about this."

"Yeah, but he'll have to get over it."

"Come on, let's go get everyone else up. We shouldn't waste time."

**-6666666666688888888887777777777777-**

Bankotsu wasn't sure how long he walked before he had to stop. It had started rainingand he ran into a cave to wait for it to stop. He would be no good if he got sick. He saw a bright light form just like when Kagome left him in his dream. It disappeared to reveal a tall blond woman.

"Great, I must have fallin' asleep again." The woman didn't seem to care that he was talking. She walked up tp him and looked him over.

"I can see why Kagome would be interested in you."

"Who are you and how do you know Kagome?"

She seemed to have stopped listening to him again. She rushed past him deep into the cave. She waved her arms and the cave lit up from a fire she had cast in the middle of the ground. She waved her arm again and the entrance to the cave closed.

"We can't be too careful. He can't watch over us while I am not there, but there are others around who can. We can't be over heard."

"What are you talking about? Who are you? And who is _'he'_?" Bankotsu felt a strange trust towards this woman. Not once did he even think to attack her.

"I am Sankotsu. I am a friend of Kagome's. She is in great danger."

"How did you know she was going to die in a month?"

"This is not about that. Although, that is another problem we have to face. This is about the bond. The reason she died."

"What about it?" The both sat across from each other on each side of the warm fire.

"There is no bond. It doesn't exsist. Nor does anything like it exsist."

"WHAT!? You mean, Kagome died for nothing."

"It's my fault. I let him control me. I let him use my love for him against me. But not anymore."

"I'll ask again who are you talking about?"

"His name was forgotten to me and to him long ago. We will call him Narhuko. He is like Naraku. All he wants is power. Narhuko was once a very handsom and very loving man. We were young when we met but it was love at first sight. Then, Narhuko started to study magic. The same thing young miko's would study. It started out as good magic. Then he got into darker things. I got very worried for him. But I did nothing to stop him, thinking he would hate me if I did." Sankotsu took a breath and Bakotsu shifted his weight so his legs wouldn't fall asleep. "After awhile, I thought he had given it up. He started acting natural and then we were married. After a full year of marriage he came to me one night. He told me he found a ritual that would make it so we were together forever. Even if we died. I didn't realize what it was and I agreed. That month during the full moon he told me it was time. He drew a marking around up in our hut with some kind of white powder. He told me to close my eyes. I did it without a second thought."

Sankotsu stopped she closed her eyes as if picturing the moment. A single tear fell down her cheek.

Bankotsu cleared his throat. "Uh, just take your time."

She smiled and reopened her eyes. "You are nice and good looking. Kagome is lucky. As I was saying, I closed my eyes. Then he stabbed me right in the heart. I opened my eyes and saw him one last time before I died. It seemed I was asleep for a very long time. I still don't know how long it was that I was like that. Then I woke up in this great place. There was a lake in front of me and when I looked into I could see the past, present and future. Although, I could only do it at certain times. Narhuko appeared in front of me. I yelled at him fro what he had did. It seemed he had eaten my heart and then killed himself. We were immortal. We were't dead or alive. We were both. We didn't live on earth but we weren't dead either. I didn't like being there at first, but I thought about it and I liked the idea of spending all of my time with Narhuko. But he wasn't the same. He thought that if he gave the to the gods enough he would be made one. But I knew it would never happen. They saw him for what he was. A very evil man. But he spent a very long time thinking of what he could do to finally please them. After awhile we forgot our names and how old we were. Then I saw Kaagome. And through me he saw her too. He could see into my thoughts. he told me to go to her that she was special. I told him if I did then I wanted to die. To really die. He said he wouldn't need me if he had her. It broke my heart even more to hear that, but I did what he told me too. I lied to Kagome. I didn't kill her though, he did. Now he sent me here to kill her. I told him I would, but I really just want to help Kagome. I feel bad about it. I shouldn't have been so selfish. But I was desperate to be in peace. I know the man I loved once is gone. He is corrupted by this ritual. This thing we have."

"So, what do we do?"

"I need you. We have to kill Naraku and bring Kagome back for permanent first. Then, we figure out the rest."

The rain stopped and Bankotsu jumped to his feet. "Let's get going then. We don't have much time."

"I couldn't agree more." She waved her hand. The fire disappeared and the cave opened. She stood and they walked out into the sunshine.

**-666666666668888888888777777777-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT TO FIGHT NARAKU ON HIS OWN!? THIS IS MY FIGHT! NARAKU IS MINE!!"

Kagome sighed. She had known it would be like this. "I know, but we do need to find the shards. I don't think he'll be able to find Naraku on his own. We have time to finishe as much of the jewel as we can without the shards Naraku has."

"Feh, don't think I'm going to be nice to you just because you died."

"I wasn't exspecting that."

"Good."

The both folded their arms and looked away from each other. Sango and Shippou rolled their eyes. Kirara even had the expression 'here we go again' on her face.

Miroku came running into the small cave they had taken shelter in when it had started raining. "In case none of you have noticed it has stopped raining. We can leave now."

**-6666666666666666668888888888777777777-**

**A/N: I know it doesn't seem too long, but I just wanted to get the history across of who Sankotsu really was. And sorry for my lousy japanese name making. I know im not good at it, but I wont pretend to think I am. So hope u liked it anyway. Review please they give me motivation to continue!!!!!!!**


	14. Two Shards

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 14- Two Shards**

* * *

"Bankotsu, is there something troubling you?"

"I just wonder if this is all worth it. Kagome is going to give the wish from the jewel to Inuyasha. And since he doesn't know that Kagome is going to die in a month, he'll probably bring back Kikyo. Actually, she seemed to think that even if he knew the truth he'd still let her die to bring Kikyo back."

They were both walking side by side through the dark forest. Sankotsu didn't answer for a few moments. When she did they had reached a stream and stopped.

"Kagome promised that wish to Inuyasha when they met. Of course she will not go back on her word. You can't exspect a good person like Kagome to do so. And I know that Kagome feels that Inuyasha loves Kikyo more than her. Which is not true. Inuyasha loves Kagome very much. Kagome fears that if she does in fact tell him the truth that she will find her fear to be true. That Inuyasha really will choose Kikyo and let her die. Another part of her knows that he very might well choose to keep her alive. She doesn't want this. She wants him to bring back Kikyo because she feels that it is her fault Kikyo is dead. She thinks Inuyasha blames her and therefore she blames herself."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I spent time with Kagome. And although, she never told me that is how she feels I know it to be true. When she looked into the lake to See things I could see the way she feels through her eyes. I told you I have special gifts. And that is one of them. I can always tell what a person feels through their eyes."

"Really? Then what do I feel?"

"Right now, you feel that you want to believe me because that explains the way Kagome acted towards you. But you also want it to be a lie. You don't want Kagome to feel the guilt that you now feel."

"Why did it take me all this time to feel the way I do? Why couldn't I feel it when I was killing all those people and youkai? I could have stopped myself."

"You already know the answer to that."

"I wanted the fame and glory of it all. And I liked it. I enjoyed watching those people scream and beg for their lives. Unless I was torturing them then they would beg for death. But still, why do I feel bad about it now? Why am I not the same as I was before?"

"That is a simple. That reason is Kagome. She needed help and now you are here. Our fates are already made we just fulfill them the best way that we can."

"Come on, we should get going."

"You're not a monster. And Kagome doesn't see you as one. That is your past. And that's what she see's it as."

"Did she ever you know...look into my past?"

"No, she did not. Not becasue she's ashamed, but because she believes that person is gone."

* * *

"Do you sense any shards Kagome?"

"No." _'But I wish I knew where Bankotsu was. Maybe I was wrong for what I did. Maybe I should have explained more or something.' _

"KAGOME!"

"What?"

"Would you please pay attention?"

"Could you please stop being so insensitive?"

"No."

"Then I guess I can't pay attention."

Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara all looked at each other. They all sat down on whatever they could find, whether it be a rock or tree stump and braced themselves for the fight they knew was about come.

"Feh, why do you have to be such a wench?"

"I guess for the same reason that you have to be such a baka!"

Everyone exspected Kagome to start crying and to run away. But she didn't. She held her ground.

Inuyasha seemed lost for words. He opened his mouth and closed it several times before deciding it would be better not to say anything at all for fear of hearing the words he very much dreaded 'sit'.

But Kagome didn't sat anything at all. She just turned around and kept going down the path they had been traveling on. Everyone jumped up and began following. Inuyasha jumped into the trees deciding it would be best to keep some distance form Kagome.

_'They all act as if I did nothing wrong. How can they just except me back when I am a monster? Even if most of those people were brought back, I still killed them. And what about Kikyo? It's all my fault she's dead. If I had never felt such strong dislike towards her maybe I wouldn't have did what I did. It wasn't her fault Inuyasha loved her. And it isn't Inuyasha's fault either. You can't help who you love, right?' _

"Lady Kagome?"

"Huh, oh, yes Miroku?"

"I was just wondering how it is that Lady Morshio is it? Yes, well, I was wondering how did she find a way to bring you back to this world without you needing souls to keep you here? And as far as I've heard your body is completely human. It seems she brought you back truely to life. Did she mention how?"

"No, she didn't. Of course, that would probably be because I didn't think to ask. I guess I was just glad to be back."

"Of course, I know had I been in your possition it would have been the last thing on my mind.."

Inuyasha listened to the conversation. He could hear his brother's word going through his mind over and over.

_"So, you brought this one back? Well, I hope you enjoy your short month." _

_'What had he meant when he said that? Enjoy your month? Did that mean Kagome only has a month to live? Why wouldn't she tell us abou this?' _

Then another thought came to him. And it became clear to him why Kagome had lied.

_"Inuyasha, you don't have to act any different towards me. Unless...well, Id understand it if..."_

_"If what?"_

_"If you're mad about Kikyo."_

_"Feh, I told you I'm not so shut up about it."_

_'She still thinks I'm mad about it. She wants me to bring Kikyo back and let her die so it can make up for what she did to me. Feh, and people think I'm not that smart. I figured all of this out on my own. But now what should I do? Maybe I should tell everyone else? But what would Kagome do then would she leave? I can't take that chance. And that must be part of th ereason Bankotsu left. He didn't like Kagome not telling us. How did I figure this out on my own?'_

**

* * *

**

Sankotsu couldn't help but laugh out loud as she and Bankotsu walked along beside one another. he looked at her with a puzzled expression and waited for her to explain what was so funny to her.

"It seems a certain half-demon doesn't have much faith in himself."

"What?"

"I didn't realize just how much of my power I could use. You see I can read minds. I couldn't read Kagome's because she had her own block up that I'm sure she didn't realize she had. She still has that block and I suspect that has something to do with her miko powers. However, Inuyasha doesn't have such a block. I knew that Inuyasha would need to know the truth about Kagome. But I didn't realize until I tried that I'd be able to help him figure it out on his own. When I meet Miroku I shall have to thank him for his curiosity."

"I still don't think I fully understand..."

"Miroku was very interested in how Lady Morshio managed to bring Kagome back without needing souls. This conversation made it east for me to push the memory of what Sesshomaru said into the front of his mind until he realized what it meant. Then, I helped him realize why Kagome would lie."

"I guess Inuyasha thinks he's some kind of genius?"

"Actually, he's wondering how he figured it out without help. Inuyasha is very intelligent, but he has his friends for a reason. That just proves more about how our destiny's are already written."

"I bet it's going to kill him that he can't tell anyone."

Sankotsu gave another laugh. "I think you are right about that."

**

* * *

**

Sango couldn't help but glance at Miroku every few seconds.

_'What happened between us? Is there anything at all between us or am I just imagining it? Maybe he was just trying to be a good friend? Of that's true then I'm in trouble. I know we've always been close friends, but I can't help but feel something more for him. Do I love him as more than a friend?'_

"Hey, Sango maybe you should stop running since we just decided to stop."

Sango stopped as Kagome smiled at her. It was a smile that knew too much.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Sango was glad that no one but Kagome seemed to realize how consumed she had been.

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing, important."

"It must have been important if you hadn't even realized we were resting. Actually, I can't help but tell you that I was the one that suggested we stop. And that I did it because I saw how you were looking at a certain someone."

"I, uh, I..."

"Sango you are my best friend and I hope that I am yours. You don't have to tell me anything, but you might feel better if you had another person's outlook."

"It's just. well I don't know how Miroku feels about me. I mean, we had a few, moments, when you guys were all gone. But I don't know if he was just being a good friend."

"Sango it had been obvious for a long time now that you and Miroku are in love with each other. And I say _in love, _because you don't just love him like I do. As a brother and a friend. You are romantically in love with him. And I can promise that he feels the same way. I know Miroku has strange and innapropriate ways of showing his affection, but he does love you."

Sango smiled, but that faded away when she saw the look on Kagome's face. "What is it?"

"Two shards coming fast!" She yelled out. Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Damn it! Why does he always have to come running at the worng time?"

A moment later Kouga came and stood in front of Kagome.

**(A/N: I am not sure if I mentioned anything in earlier chapters about Kouga and his two shards. I scanned through all the chapters but I didn't see anything sp I'll assume that I didn't. If I did ignore it. Sorry for the inconveniance, I'll get back to the chappie now!) **

"What the hell do you want?"

"Hello, my sweet Kagome." Kouga said ignoring Inuyasha.

"Hi, Kouga."

Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga and jumped in front of Kagome.

"I've been waiting for the oppotunity to kill you for a long time now. And since I don't think you;ll be giving your shards up willingly I'll just have to kill you for them."

"You'll be the one to die and then I'll take Kagome for my wife!"

"STOP!" They both stopped and starred in shock as Kagome came to stand back between them.

"Neither of you need to die. However, I do need to ask if you will give me your shards? We need them now." Kagome gave a sweet smile.

_'Desperate times call for desperate measures. I have to get all of this taken care of before my month is over. I just have to act like I feel the same about him as he does me.' _

"Of course if you need them Kagome I will give them to you." Kagome walked closer to him and knelt down. She put her hands in front of his legs and the first shard came into her hand. She then did the same to the second. She stood up and kissed Kouga on his cheek.

"Thanks for your help. And I have to ask you another favor."

"Anything you want?"

"I need you to go and find Naraku. We need to find the shards and since you are the strongest youkai I know of it would be really nice to have Naraku found."

"Of course. I'll be back soon Kagome!" And before Inuyasha could say anything he was gone. Although not as fast as he had before.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!"

"Well, obviously I just did that to get rid of him. I have a feeling that our time is running out. So pick your chin up off of the ground and let's get going!"

**

* * *

**

**Hope you enjoyed that chappie! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Naraku's Castle

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 15- Naraku's Castle**

"Come on Inuyasha are you really still mad about Kouga?"

"Yes, I am. I'll have to kill him before this is all over with. He'll never stop throwing it in my face that you said that."

"Inuyasha, I had to do something to get him out of our way."

Inuyasha looked up at his friends traveling in the air beside him and decided they were out of hearing range.

"Kagome, why are you in such a hurry? You never seemed to be in a rush before."

"I just want things to be over with! Is that so bad?"

Inuyasha sighed. "No, it's not. Your right the sooner we get this over with the better."

"I'm glad you finally see that. Do you think the well will close itself once we complete the shard and you wish on it?"

"I don't know." That was a lie on Inuyasha's part. He was almost positive that it would.

"I hope not."

"Yeah, so do you sense anything?"

"No, I don't. But don't worry we'll find all of them."

**-666666666668888888888888888888777777777777777-**

"Are you sure you know where we are going?"

"Yes, I told you all I have to do is get inside Naraku's mind."

"I don't want to imagine what that's like."

"It's terrible, I'll admit. But it has to be done. It was rather difficult at first. I think, he may have suspected that Kagome or another miko might try to get into his mind. but no one besides a very Dark miko would be able to handle his mind. Except me of course."

"How far away are we?"

"It's hard to tell. While, the location of his lair is always on his mind I have no way of knowing how far it is."

"Yeah, sorry I just thought maybe that might be one of your talents."

Sankotsu laughed. "That would be too easy, don't you think?"

"Yes, it would be too easy. I just hope we reach him soon."

"He's not going anywhere right now. He knows that Kagura is dead. He is using this time to think about what his next move will be. He knows he needs to act quickly but he doesn't want to be unprepared."

"But how prepared can he be? He doesn't know about you."

"Yes, you are right, but it has to be you that defeats him. That's how it is supposed to be."

"Good, because I will enjoy that very much."

"I thought you might say that, but will you really enjoy it because you want to or because of everything he has done?"

"Because of everything he's done. That's why. I'll enjoy getting rid of such an evil being. Why did you ask?"

"I just wanted to help you. I want you to realize the many things that have changed about you. I think it is important that you do. It will help you leave the past behind."

"If you say so. You're the one that knows about all of this stuff."

**-6666666666668888888888877777777777777777777777-**

"Kagome, how do we know that Naraku doesn't already have all of the shards?"

"I guess we won't until we meet up with him. Unless Bankotsu gets there first. Then, we won't know until he brings all of the shards to us."

"He can't beat Naraku on his own. He'll die if he tries."

Kagome didn't say anything. She didn't want Inuyasha to realize how much what he said had scared her.

_'What if he does die? Then everything I did would be for nothing. No, he won't die. He can defeat Naraku.'_

"I don't know Inuyasha, I think Bankotsu is pretty tough." Shippou said receiving a glare from Inuyasha. Shippou huddled closer to Kagome and stuck his tongue out. Kagome smiled. Shippou;s words helped her more. She was glad she wasn't the only one that felt that way.

"I agree with both of you. I think he can defeat Naraku, but I do not believe that he will be able to do it alone, because Naraku is not the only thing he will have to fight. I do not think he can survive fighting all of the other obstacles in his way and defeat Naraku alone. He would have needed us to clear the way for him, so it would just be him and Naraku."

"Feh, you'd be clearing the way for me not him. He could have stayed behind and helped all of you. Not that I care that he went alone. Now he will be out of my way too. Naraku can finish him off that way I don't have to."

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She stood up from the grass she had been sitting on and glared at Inuyasha. "Do you think that I will ever allow you to fight him? No, I will not! I will not have two of the people I care most about killing each other. And I didn't think that everything that was sacrificed for Bankotsu's life that you would even think of taking it away."

"Y-you're right. I know that you want him to live. And if you want that then he will."

Everyone looked on in shock. It even took Kagome a few minutes to realize what had just been said. Kagome ran over and hugged Inuyasha tightly.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I just want all of you to live and be happy."

"I know, don't worry about it. We all will be. Even you."

"I can never thank you enough for saying that. It means everything to me."

"Feh don't get all emotional about okay?"

Kagome pulled away and looked at Inuyasha. He was smirking down at her tear filled eyes. "Okay."

**-6666666666688888888888888777777777777777777777-**

Bankotsu stopped when Sankotsu did.

"What is it?"

"We are close. We are very close. You stand here while I walk a little ahead. I need to see if I can get through the barrier that will surely be set around his hiding place."

Sankotsu kept walking forward. She knew that she was close. Her connection to Naraku was stronger. She could sense the barrier. She put her hand out and it revealed itself. Her hand on the other side. "Come Bankotsu I found what we are looking for."

Bankotsu came to stand beside her. "I guess you can get through. But how will I? We will have to break it won't we?"

"I don't think I will. If we do Naraku will know and then he will be prepared. We do not want that. We don't want him to have time to send reinforcements. I hope I'm right about this but I think if you hold my hand that I can cover you in my own barrier. It will get us both through. So, grab my hand."

He grabbed her hand. She closed her eyes and a second later opened them again. They walked through the barrier without any problems at all.

"I'm glad you're on our side."

"As am I. It's always nice to be on the winning team."

"Yeah, so what now. I'm sure there are guards. How will we get rid of them without any of them informing Naraku that we are here? You know the answer to that already dont you?" Bankotsu said looking as Sankotsu had began to smile at his question.

"Yes, I do. You see I will put a type of forcfilled around them and me. I will fight them while you go to Naraku. I know where he is so I'll put it around everything but the room he's in once I know you've made it there. It will be your job to sneak there. He's inside the castle in the top most tower."

Bankotsu looked ahead noticing the castle for the first time. It was one of the biggest he had ever seen. He began to wonder if Kagome would like to live in a place like that and then shook the thought from his head. He had a job to do. "Okay, where will you be waiting while I do this? You'll have to act kind of quick won't you?"

"Don't worry I'll be here. Are you ready?"

"Yes I am." He gripped Banryuu tightly in his hand and got ready. He began walking away and didn't look back at Bankotsu.

Sankotsu watched him go. _'Please be safe Bankotsu.' _

**-6666666688888888888777777777777777777777777-**

It was dark and cold. It had been difficult to get inside but he had found an entrance that he though Sankotsu probably made herself for him. He thought he could feel her peeking into his mind every once in awhile, but he wasn't. He could have just been imagining it. He peeked around the corner of the first hall. There were only a few candles as far as he could see. That would be enough. It could make it easier just in case he had to hide in the shadows.

As soon as he rounded the corner he could feel something wasn't right. And he was right. Hundreds of weak youkai came rushing towards him.

_'Do not worry about them Bankotsu. They are just part of security. Naraku knows how to command them. I know it will be easy for you to destroy them. Do so and I will make sure Naraku won't know about it.' _

Bankotsu gave a nod and got ready for them. He slice through the first few hundred without any problems. He got rid of them quicker than he thought. But they were very weak. He guessed a baby might have been able to beat them.

He continued down until he finally came to a flight of stairs.

_'It's safe. I have put a spell over the youkai that were to guard the stairs. They will not know you are there. But I think it would be best if you did not touch them. If they are as strong as I think then it could bring them out of the trance.' _

_'You think of everything don't you?' _Bankotsu thought back smirking. He knew it was important that she do all of this and not him. It would take everything he had to defeat Naraku. He didn't need anything else to wear him down before he even got to his destination.

He kept going up the steps moving around the youkai that he saw. He knew there were probably more of them in hiding, but he didn't worry. Sankotsu was strong and he knew he had nothing to worry about yet.

He climbed for what seemed like forever and finally he came to the door.

_'The forcfilled is up everywhere except where you are and the room in front of you. I can't help you or it will fall. I have to concentrate on destroying the guards. When I am done I will come assist you in anyway that I can. But I don't think you'll need it. You are strong. Good luck to you. And thank you for letting me help.' _

He felt her leave him and out his hand on the door. He took a deep breath and opened it. The room was dimly lit by more candles. These candles were black.

_'Went a little over board didn't he?' _Bankotsu thought walking fully into the room. He didn't bother closing the door. Naraku had his back to him. He was standing.

"I see you made it. I am just curious as to how you did it?"

"You don't need to worry about that. All you need to worry about is me."

"You? You are nothing! You couldn't even get rid of a stupid human girl."

"You're right I couldn't. Not because I don't have the ability because I do. I just didn't want to hurt her. The only one I want to hurt is you and I plan to."

"If your wish is to die then I shall fulfill that wish."

"The only one that is going to die is you!"

"Kukukuku, if you really believe that then defeat all of my guards. Come all of my youkai and rid me of this nuisance!"

Bankotsu smirked as the one on Naraku's face slid away. "Not so sure without your guards are you?"

"This isn't possible. I would have known if you defeated them."

"Maybe not."

"It is no matter. I guess I will have to waist a few moments on you. After all, that's all it will take to get rid of you. I admit, it might have taken a little longer to defeat Inuyasha. But you are a human. It will be too easy."

Naraku's body began to transform. Different parts from many youkai began to show themselves until Naraku was much larger than when he started. Bankotsu ran and jumped as high as he could and tried to cut off one of the tentacles. However, Naraku grabbed him with that very tentacle and slammed him against the wall.

Tentacles began flying towards Bankotsu. Naraku thought he was already knocked out by the force in which he hit the wall and wanted to be rid of Bankotsu. .

Bankotsu waited and acted right at the moment intended. He cut the tentacles coming for him and they fell to the floor. He did this again and again until he realized something. They were regrowing.

He now knew he'd have to find the shards and take them and stab Naraku at there precise location. And since Naraku no longer had a heart Bankotsu had a good idea to where they were the only problem was how would he get there.

He decided that he would have to let himself be hurt in order to make it.

_'Bankotsu I am on my way now.'_

Bankotsu couldn't wait. Kagome had made a sacrifice for him and he would do so for her. He allowed the tentacles to grab him. One of them went straight through his stomach and he gasped in pain but kept his eyes open.

He was dragged to Naraku's face. He had dropped Banryuu on the way up but he didn't care. He took his fist and punched as hard as he could. He went into the skin and gripped the almost complete Shikon Jewel and ripped it out. He dropped to the floor. He closed his eyes. Before everything went black he heard Sankotsu scream 'No' in his mind.

**-666666666668888888888877777777777777-**

Miroku sat up quickly. He could feel a tingling in his hand.

_'Is this it? Am I going to be consumed?'_

He stood up and ran away from his friends. He ran into he forest until the stars in the sky were hardly visible. Then he took off the prayer beads and looked down.

"Guys wake up!"

"Feh, what the hell do you want?"

Miroku looked around to make sure everyone was awake before he spoke. They were all looking at him expectantly except for Inuyasha who looked as if he was about to kill him. He lifted his hand where his Wind Tunnel used to be and they all saw it. The hole was gone and his hand was back to normal.

**-6666666668888888888777777777777777-**

**A/N: I know that I didn't do the fighting scene with Naraku and Bankotsu justice but I am terrible at fighting scenes. I hope you all can use your imaginations and fill in all the things that I did not put there. Also, I would like to add that some of you might not be happy that the rest of the gang wasn't there for the fight but there is still Sankotu's ex to get rid of. And on that note don't think that there will only be one or tow more chapters because there are still other things left to solve and I am not finished with Sesshomaru. So thanks for all of the reviews and keep them coming because I heart all of them!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Kikyo Returns

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 16- Kikyo Returns **

"Bankotsu, wake up...please I know you can hear me."

Bankotsu's eye lids fluttered. The sky was a pale blue.

"Sankotsu, what happened? How long have I been out?"

"Three days. Naraku stabbed you. Luckily enough he missed all of the major organs."

Bankotsu tried to sit up but Sankotsu pushed him back. "I can't get up?"

"You can but it wouldn't be wise. I am sure it would cause you a great deal of pain."

Bankotsu sighed and didn't try to get back up. "How long before we can find Kagome? Naraku is dead right?"

"Yes, he's dead. And we will not have to find Kagome. Kagome will find us."

"How is that?"

"Look in your hand. I tried to pry it out but after many failed attempts I decided you should keep it."

He lifted his hand to his face and looked at the almost complete Shikon Jewel. "Is she anywhere near us?"

"Yes, once we left the castle I brought you to the path I know Kagome is following. We aren't directly on the path of course I had to hide you just in case I needed to leave and find herbs, but you have the shards. She'll find us much sooner than we could ever hope to find her."

"Yeah, so now we wait?"

"You should get some rest. I think it might be a few days before Kagome gets here can you imagine her reaction if she finds that you can not even move? And we have to tell her the truth about me. It's best that you are up to comfort her."

"Are you worried?"

"About what Kagome will do? No, but I am worried about what her friends will do."

"You didn't think I'd hurt you?"

"No, I didn't."

**-666666666666666666888888888888888888888888877777777777777777777777-**

No one could believe it. Naraku dead? It seemed almost impossible, but there was no other explanation.

"Inuyasha why are you so angry?"

"I wanted to finish him. Look at all of the trouble he has caused everyone Kagome, I deserved revenge."

"For Kikyo you mean?"

Inuyasha turned to look at her. He had left the group some time ago when they stopped at a river.

"Not just for Kikyo. For everyone. For you." He blushed and turned back around.

"It doesn't matter who killed him. He's dead and that's what matters."

"I know the truth Kagome."

Kagome looked startled. "What are you talking about? The truth about what?"

"About you. I know how long you have to live."

"Inuyasha, I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell all of you but, how could I? I didn't want to hurt anyone again. I just wanted to finish what we started and then if I died it wouldn't matter."

"Wouldn't matter? Can you hear yourself? Of course it would matter if you died even if the Jewel was gone and Naraku with it!"

"I just wanted to give you Kikyo back. Then, I wouldn't have to feel so bad about everything. I know what she means to you. It's my fault she's dead and I wanted to fix what I did. And now thanks to Bankotsu I'm sure, I can. Now you can wish her back."

"I can't do that. I'm not going to take that wish. I'm going to give it to Bankotsu."

"What!?" He turned around and looked at her again. She had tears coming down her cheeks and now she had an angry expression on her face.

"I'm giving it to Bankotsu. I know he wants you alive. We all want you to be alive, but he thinks he's the only one that knows the truth."

"You can't do that Inuyasha. I won't let you do that. I can't live with myself knowing I killed the woman that you love! I don't want to be alive if I have to watch you everyday thinking about her. The sadness in your eyes. I can't and I won't. If you won't wish for her then I will!" She turned and stormed away.

_'It's not your fault Kagome. It's my fault. Kikyo died along time ago. If I could have just let my feelings for her go, you'd be okay.' _

**-666666666666666668888888888888877777777777777777777777777-**

The sun was shinning so brightly he could feel it through his eye lids. He didn't want to open his eyes, but knew he had to.

"Did you sleep well?"

"As well as you can when you've been stabbed."

"You are going to have to sit up. You need food and water."

Bankotsu sat up slowly. The pain was strong, but he was stronger. Once he was up the pain weakened and he was able to sit comfortably.

"I can't imagine what it's going to feel like when I have to keep moving."

"I have water here. I put it inside of this pot I made while you were sleeping. And I have some berries and herbs that you will need to eat."

"You made a pot?"

"Out of clay, yes."

He took the small pot out of her hand and drank all of the water. She handed him the food and then stood up.

"I'll get more water. You eat."

Bankotsu watched her go. He could tell something was wrong with her.

_'Maybe it has something to do with Kagome's friends? Or her love. Maybe she knows the end of all of this is about to come.' _

She returned a few minutes later and sat the water beside him. They didn't speak as he ate. When he was finished he lay back on his back.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"I know there is something that's bugging you."

"No, nothing."

"Come one, I know I haven't known you for very long, but I can tell when something is wrong with you."

"I just wonder if I even deserve to be forgiven. I helped take such an innocent girls life. What kind of person does that? I did it for my own selfish reasons. Kagome will forgive because she has a good heart. Not to say that all of her friends do not, but they are harder to convince. I know Inuyasha will be especially upset."

"Everyone deserves forgiveness. I've killed many more innocent people that you. If I can be forgiven then so can you. And yes, Inuyasha will be upset. But he'll get over it. There are bigger things at hand at the moment."

"You mean the wish?"

"That and we have your lover to worry about. I have a feeling he'll be much more difficult to get rid of."

"Yes, he will. I will not deny that."

"Don't worry we'll beat him. This time it won't just be me."

"Yes, everyone will be able contribute."

**-66666666688888888888888777777777777777-**

Worry lined her face. She couldn't make eyes contact for fear of crying.

_'What if he didn't make it? What if Bankotsu is dead?'_

She wished she would have let him kiss her. At least she'd be able to remember the way his lips felt on hers. She needed something to hold onto, but all that she had was the look on his face when she wouldn't kiss him. She had hurt him. Why? If he was dead then what could it have hurt?

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head a little to the right to see Inuyasha standing there.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's fine."

"You don't mean that."

"I'm not upset with you, but I meant what I said. That wish is to bring Kikyo back. I don't care who gives the wish. But that's what will happen."

"O-okay, I'll do it. I'll wish for her to come back."

"You're lying."

"I promise."

"There is a small spell that I learned,uh, while I was gone. It makes it so a promise can not be broken. Whoever breaks it the person dies. Will you do that with me?"

"Kagome, I-"

"I knew that you didn't mean it."

"Fine, but I want to wish for both of you. Maybe it will work."

"Kikyo first."

"Fine."

"Okay grab my hand." He went over and did as she said. She whispered a few words in a language he couldn't understand and then she pulled her hand back.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"What else is bothering you?"

"Bankotsu."

"That bastard? I mean, uh, what's bothering you about him?"

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha was trying to be understanding and helpful and it humored her. "I just hope he's alive is all."

"He is."

"How do you know?"

"I'm the only one strong enough to get rid of that bastard. Believe me if he dies again it'll be of old age or because I murdered him."

Kagome giggled. "We should get going. We need to find him. He might have the rest of the Jewel."

"Okay, let's get going then."

**-6666666666688888888888888888887777777777777-**

"They are coming."

Bankotsu was asleep but somehow heard what she said. He quickly sat up ignoring his pain. "They are coming?"

"Yes, they are coming."

"Finally. You ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

They waited in silence. Bankotsu heard voices. Then he saw her. She came through the bushes and looked down at him. The rest of the group quickly followed her.

"Bankotsu, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I got a little scratch but I'll be okay."

She walked over to him and bent down. She saw the bandages that had been made out of his clothing. She lifted them up and gasped. "A scratch? You call that a scratch?"

"Don't worry he will make a full recovery."

Kagome looked to Bankotsu's side. She hadn't noticed anyone else and apparently no one else had either.

"Sankotsu?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Who the hell are you? You better get to explaining quickly or else your dead."

"Don't worry Inuyasha I will explain."

"How do you know my name?"

"There is much to tell. All of you should probably take a seat. Kagome, it is time that you knew the truth."

**-666666666668888888888888888888887777777777777777777777777-**

When Sankotsu was done Inuyasha jumped to his feet and grabbed Tetsaiga.

"You stupid bitch I will kill you!"

"Wait Inuyasha."

"Wait? I'd think that you of all people would want her dead! I can't believe you've actually been helping her!"

"We need her. And she needs us. She deserved a second chance."

They fell into silence and looked at Kagome who hadn't said anything.

Sankotsu grabbed one of her hands tears were welling up in her eyes. "I am so sorry Kagome. I would take it all back if I could, but it is done. Now I just want to fix it."

Kagome looked at her. "It's okay, I forgive you. I understand how you feel."

"You forgive her? Why would you do that?" Sango yelled.

"I don't expect any of you to understand. But I trust her. If she says she regrets it then she does. Look at all of those people I killed. You forgave me, right?"

"That's different."

"No, it's not. She wasn't even the one that killed me. There are other things to worry about now. I forgive her and I hope all of you will."

"Thank you Kagome."

"Oh, here." Bankotsu handed over the almost complete Jewel. Kagome grabbed all of the shards she had and they all formed together to make the complete Shikon no Tama.

Kagome handed it to Inuyasha. "Okay, everyone get in a circle. Inuyasha you in the center. Everyone grab hands. Then make the wish."

They all did as Sankotsu said. Inuyasha looked at the Jewel and then Kagome. He'd have to do as he promised but he didn't want to.

He closed his eyes.

'_I wish for Kikyo to be brought back to the land of the living and Kagome to be brought back as long as her normal life span would be.' _

A pink glow emmited from the Jewel and Moridoko's spirit came to stand in front of them.

"I can grant you Kikyo, but Kagome you can not be brought back by the Jewel. Do not worry there is another way. Sankotsu knows of what I speak. Now I bring you what you wish and I take the Shikon no Tama and my spirit to it's final resting place."

Her spirit rose into the air and disappeared. Then a small white glow came down to them. When the glow was gone they saw themselves looking at Inuyasha's love.

**-666666666666666668888888888888888888777777777777777-**


	17. Old Friends

**Disclaimer- i do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 17- Old Friends**

Kikyo looked around. "What's going on? Why am I back here again?"

"We used the Shikon Jewel to bring you back. Naraku is dead. And the Jewel is gone."

Kikyo didn't look at Kagome as she spoke. She looked at Inuyasha.

"You wished me back? Even though I tried to kill you?"

Inuyasha looked down at his feet and blushed. "Yeah."

"Why would you do that? You betrayed me!"

"No, he did not betray you. It was all Naraku. He did all of it. He turned you two against each other."

This time she did look at Kagome. "The Jewel is really gone?"

"Yes." But as soon as Kagome said it she looked panicked.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Bankotsu asked standing up with the others who hadn't already.

"The well, I have to go to the well!"

"What?"

"I need to see if the well is closed!"

"Kagome, I don't think that's such a good idea. We're no where near the well. And well you're still in danger."

"I don't care! I want to go!" She said. She began to cry. She knew it was over. She could feel that the well was closed. She didn't know how, but she knew that it was.

Bankotsu went over and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest. "Kagome, I'm so sorry." Sango said putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah, we know you'll miss your family so much." Miroku said putting a hand on the other shoulder.

Sankotsu went over and hugged her around the side. Inuyasha went and did the same. Kagome didn't know how long they stood that way but finally she pulled away from Bankotsu and everyone pulled away from her.

"Thanks you guys. I feel better now."

Kagome looked around and saw Kikyo sitting on the ground alone with her eyes closed. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then jerked her head in his direction. He got the point and went over to her. "K-kikyo? Are you okay?"

Her eyes opened and she gave a weak smile. "I'm fine. So can someone fill me in on what's going on around here?"

**-666666666666668888888888888888888888877777777777777777777777777777777777-**

Sesshomaru walked quickly on his path. The scent of human tears was strong. He didn't care about that though. He could smell his half brother and he could smell her. Kikyo. No one knew they knew each other when she was alive. Why would they? He'd never admit that he associated with a human. And he'd deffinately never tell that he was actually friends with one. He could remember how it happened.

_**Flashback**_

_Sesshomaru was looking for Inuyasha. He had heard about the filthy half breed trying to get to the Shikon no Tama. He wanted to know why Inuyasha wanted it. He could smell a human and the he heard some bushed moving behind him. _

_He turned around to find an arrow an inch from his face. _

_"Move and I will kill you." The woman holding the bow said. _

_"You can't kill me you weak human." He used his youkai speed and moved behind her after knocking the bow far from her. _

_"What are you going to do? Kill me? Go ahead." She said turning and looking him straight in the eyes. Sesshomaru looked at her closely for the first time. He notice how she was dressed. _

_"I see you're a priestess. Tell me are you the same one that guards the Shikon no Tama?"_

_Kikyo's eye's grew wide. "YOU WILL NOT STEAL THE JEWEL! YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME!" _

_"I don't want the Jewel. I want to know why my half-breed brother wants it."_

_"Inuyasha, is your brother?"_

_"How do you know him?" _

_Kikyo blushed a little and looked away. "It doesn't matter. I can tell you he wants the Jewel to become a full youkai. I am trying to get him to do otherwise, but I don't think he will listen to me." _

_**End Flashback**_

Sesshomaru smirked. Kikyo had wanted his brother human. So as to purify the Jewel. After that first meeting Sesshomaru came around often. Kikyo didn't mind and the two of them both got used to each other. The day Kikyo died Sesshomaru had been barely too late to save her. He wanted to see if Inuyasha had succeeded in what he could not.

He came to the edge of the forest and saw that all of the humans and his brother were hugging. Kikyo was on the ground in front of him watching with sad eyes. No one seemed to notice either one of them was there. After all of the humans broke apart he saw Inuyasha go over to Kikyo whose eyes had closed.

He chose this time to reveal himself. "Sesshomaru?" It was the girl that looked alot like Kikyo. Everyone looked and realized he was there.

Kikyo's eyes grew wide just like the day they met and then she smiled. "Hello, Sesshomaru-sama." They all looked at her in shock. They kept looking at one of them and then moving on to look at the other.

"What the hell is going on here? Am I missing something?" Inuyasha asked breaking the silence.

Kikyo looked at him "I guess you would not understand. Sesshomaru and I have known each other a very long time. We are old friends if you will."

Now everyone's eyes grew wide with shock and looked at Sesshomaru. He didn't show any expression in his face but gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

"I shall take my leave. I will return soon." He said and he turned and walked away.

Bankotsu opened his eyes and saw Kagome looking at Kikyo and Inuyasha. There was a sad smile on her face. She stood up still not knowing he was watching her. She went into the forest and he stood and followed. She was standing near the hotspring about to get undressed. He walked over a branch and there was a loud crack. Kagome turned around.

"What are you doing? You scared me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to see where you were going. I didn't want you to get into any trouble."

"You thought I was leaving everyone didn't you?"

"No, I didn't say that."

"Maybe I should leave."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't need to be here anymore. Inuyasha won't even notice that I'm gone."

"Yes he would. Kagome just because he's with Kikyo doesn't mean he'd ever forget you. He didn't even notice she was here when you were crying yesterday."

"I know, but every since I've known who Kikyo was I've had to compete with her for Inuyasha."

"You don't have to compete with her. You're much better than her. I don't think Inuyasha just gave up on you, I think he thinks you've moved on."

Kagome smiled at him. "Yeah, you're right I have."

He leaned in and kissed her. This time she didn't push him away. She kissed him just as passionately as he kissed her. He pulled her closer to him. Kagome reached up and began pulling off his clothes. He grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Kagome, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I love you Bankotsu. And if I die I don't want to have missed out on anything with you." He looked her in the eyes. And he saw no lie there.

"I love you too, Kagome." He said and began kissing her again. This time letting her carry on what she was doing before.

"Where do you think Kagome and Bankotsu are?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but they'll be okay. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"Yeah, I hope so. Miroku you don't think they left because of Kikyo and Inuyasha do you?"

"Uh, no." Miroku said getting that letcherous look on his face. Not knowing that for once, he was actually right.

**A/N: Don't worry that's not all that's left for Sesshomaru. But I have changed my mind I think that I'll have two maybe three more chapters. So thanks for the reviews and keep them coming because I love them!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. The fighting scene with Narhuko will be coming up soon, and if anyone reading is interesting in writing it tell me in a review or PM me. Your name will be said at the beginning of the chapter so all will know it was you and not I that wrote it. **

**P.S.S. If you guys have a fanfic or know of a fanfic that you'd like me to read let me know because I would really like to find a good one**


	18. Coming to Earth

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 18- Coming to Earth**

_Narhuko was angry. Sankotsu had not even tried to contact him. In fact he was sure she was helping her so called friends. He didn't understand that after everything they had been through together. How could she betray him. He decided he would take matters into his own hands. _

Kagome wondered if anyone would notice the difference in her. Inuyasha and Shippou would notice if there was a change in her scent. She didn't know for sure if there would be. She had never asked about something like that.

She and Bankotsu walked into the clearing hand in hand. Inuyasha was eating Ramen while Kikyo starred and smelled her own. Sango was glaring at Miroku who had a huge handprint on his face. Shippou was a few feet from the group playing with Kirara.

"Kagome where have you two been? We were worried." Sango said smiling at the sight of her friend.

"Uh, we, just went for a walk is all. Just to get some fresh air."

She saw Inuyasha look at her and new he didn't believe it.

_'Maybe my scent did change.' _

"Oh, well we need to get going soon. I'm not sure where to though." Miroku finished looking at Sankotsu.

"I'm not sure when we should go. Actually, I don't know where to go, wait I do know. I remember where it happened. Where he killed me."

"Where?"

"It's strange to me. It happened just where Kagome met Bankotsu after she left all of you."

Kagome looked surprised. As did Bankotsu.

"Sorry, but I don't know the way. I was attacked and dropped there. Sesshomaru saved me from hitting the ground, so I have no way of knowing exactly where I was."

"I know where it was. Come on." Bankotsu said. They all began packing things up and everything except for Inuyasha who pulled Kagome to the side.

"Kagome why did you lie to everyone?"

"About what?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't."

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"I guess so."

"I KNOW YOU AND BANKOTSU MATED!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome blushed but at the same time looked furious with Inuyasha.

"What? Kagome? And Bankotsu? And before Sango and I? That's a surprise." Sango whacked Miroku in the back of the head.

"Inuyasha..."

"Feh, what?"

"Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!!!!!"

"AHHHH." He said as he was slammed into the ground over and over.

Kagome looked around at the rest of the group. No one said anything else for a long time. And no one moved.

"We should get moving." Kikyo said breaking the silence.

"Oh, right." A few of them said at the same time.

Kagome sighed and looked at Bankotsu who was packing as if nothing had happened. Of course he wouldn't act embarassed. He wasn't exactly innocent to begin with but she also knew that he loved her. He would never be embarrassed by that. She smiled at this. She loved him too. Sure they had moved a little fast but she wanted to have everything with him she could if she didn't make it through the final battle. And it was possible she wouldn't. She didn't have very much time left anyway.

She found herself wishing that she did have time. She could have been married and had children. She thought Bankotsu would make a good father. And hopefully he would still become one. She didn't want him to waist the time that he had. She hoped he'd still get married and have children.

"Hello? Kagome, are you okay?"

"What? Yes sorry I was just thinking is all."

Kikyo gave her a curious look. "You are my reincarnation and even as different as we are, I can see that something that is bothering you."

Kagome looked around. No one was paying attention to either of them at the moment. "I was just hoping that when I'm gone Bankotsu will get married and have kids. He'd be a great dad."

"I see. Well, I can not say that he will ever be able to forget you Kagome. I would like to tell you thank you. For bringing me back."

"But I killed you..."

"No, that wasn't me. That was not the real me. I am truly here again. A whole person. I owe you a lot for that."

"Well you're welcome."

The two smiled at each other. Kagome realized that this was the first time that she was looking at Kikyo and feeling something other than hatred and resentment.

Kagome felt an arm swing over her shoulders and looked to see everyone ready to go. "Come on Kags it's time to go."

**9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

_Narhuko stood up tall. He had only one chance of getting to the miko. He would have to make a plea to the Gods. He would lie of course. They wouldn't let him go back to Earth and kill one f their precious humans. Not unless he played her death as an accident. And he would. _

_He walked through the huge wooden doors into the palace. They were all waiting for him. All sitting on thrones. He went to the ground in front of them and fell to his knees and began bowing to them. _

_"Stop, that is not what you came here for." One of the goddesses said. It was clear that she didn't trust him, but that didn't matter. He only needed on of them let him go. _

_"No, it is not. I came here to request permission to return to Earth. My love is there and I miss her very much. She is upset with me. I will have to go down and apologize to get her back."_

_"You mean the same love that you murdered?" The same goddess asked. _

_"I did it for love." _

_The goddess was about to say something back when one of the gods stood up. He towered over the rest, but he looked gentle and had a kind face. _

_"Who is to say that you did or did not? It matters not what you felt then. That is if you feel remorse for what you did."_

_"Of course I do. I love her. I should have given her a choice." _

_"Very well then, I shall let you go. You have three days. In that time if you are not killed or have not found your love, then you will be brought back here." _

_"Thank you very much." He said over the gasps of surprise. The god stood and touched Narhuko on the head. He then murmered something and Narhuko fainted. _

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

They walked for a long time. Kikyo was on Inuyasha's back. She liked the feeling of the wind passing through her hair.

"Hey Inuyasha, I think it would be wise if we stopped for awhile."

Inuyasha heard his friend yell to him and he stopped. He gently put Kikyo on the ground and joined the others.

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Inuyasha."thrones

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Wench!"

"Do make me say 'it'."

Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath but sat down.

Kagome and Sango giggled and sat down themselves.

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

He felt the ground beneath him. It was hard and uneven. The grass had a fresh smell to it that he could only remember now that he was smelling it again. The sun was beating down on him. The warmth of it heating his back.

Narhuko rose to his feet. He was wearing the same clothes he had died in. There was still a blood stain where he had killed himself.

He looked at his hand and flexed his fingers.

"It's good to be back." He said. He began walking into a village. He would need a weapon. Blood would be spilled again by his hand.

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**


	19. Renewed Soul

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 19- Renewed Soul **

They came to the clearing where Kagome and Bankotsu met. The tree Kagome had been slammed into was there with a few others. Bankotsu remembered the spot they had first kissed. He smirked at this thought.

"What are you smirking at?" Kagome asked smiling herself.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Where the hell is this guy?"

"I don't know. There is no way to know how long we will have to wait. But I do know he will come here."

"Hmm, this is a strange place. It has a strange feel to it." Kikyo said touching the tree Kagome remembered very well.

"Many deaths have happened here. I can feel the souls. It used to be sacred ground, long before I came along with Narhuko. But so many tragic things happened here, what it once was has been forgotten." Sankotsu said. Her eyes were filled with a sadness that everyone could see even though she wasn't crying.

"Not only bad things have happened here." Bankotsu added in to the conversation.

"Yeah, what exactly did happen when you two met?" Miroku asked with one of his perverted looks.

"Nothing like that. I was injured I had just woken up. Then Bankotsu asked me..."

"I asked her what was she doing out here alone." He said. He knew Kagome was ashamed of what she really was doing.

"Yeah, and we got into a but of a fight."

"Yeah, now that I remember very well."

"Anyway, in our little fight I ended up opening one of my wounds. He had to carry me to nearby village to be cared for."

"And I haven't been able to get rid of her since then." He said. Everyone laughed. Even Inuyasha cracked a little smile.

Well, everyone except for Sankotsu. She had say down to listen until she heard Kagome say something about a village. All the color drained from her face and now, she jumped to her feet. Only Shippou seemed to notice.

"Sankotsu, are you okay?"

Everyone looked at her. "The viallge. He went to the village."

"I thought you didn't know where he was?"

"I think she is right. If he is the man she says he is then he will need weapons."

"Kikyo's right he would need weapons."

"He'll kill them all. We have to go now1"

"There will be no need for that." A dark voice said from behind them. He was about twenty feet away from them. In all the commotion with Sankotsu Shippou and Inuyasha hadn't even noticed him approach.

Sankotsu looked over him. He had the same clothes on the day he died. There was an old blood stain where he had stabbed himself. But that didn't bother her as much as the new blood that was all over his new sword and on his clothes.

"Narhuko! get ready to die!"

"Narhuko huh? Is that what you told them to call me? I guess it'll do fine. Ah, what's wrong Sankotsu? Not happy to see me?"

"Why did you come?"

"I thought you knew? Don't worry no one else had to die. Well only one more has to die. Hand over the priestess and no one else will be killed other than her."

"That's not going to happen!" Inuyasha and Bankotsu said at the same time.

Narhuko smirked. Then he realized how much two women of the group looked alike. He knew one of them to be Kagome. The miko he had came here for. But the other one was wearing priestess robes.

_'I guess I'll be making it out of here with two mikos then.'_

"Even as much as it _touches _me that you are both willing to risk your life for the women you love, I will kill both of you if you stand in my way!"

"Kagome get out of here."

"No, I'm staying here Bankotsu."

"You don't have anything to defend yourself with."

"I'll cover her." Sango said standing in front of Kagome.

Bankotsu gave a quick nod.

Kikyo and Inuyasha looked at each other. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He didn't think Kikyo would care if he did tell her to leave. She'd never listen.

"Your cover will be nothing once I get rid of these two. Which I am farely certain will be quite easy."

"I'd ike to see you try. There's no way I'd let you get to Kagome or Kikyo. If I did I won't be doing it alone. You'll be going too."

"Haven't you heard hanyou? You can't kill me as I am already dead."

"You're lying." Sankotsu said stepping forward.

"What?" He asked looking suprised. He had not expected her to know all of the things she knew.

"If you die again while you are here then you go straight to hell." She said stepping closer. There was no fear in her eyes. There was nothing in her eyes at all except for determination.

"Well, let's try out your little theory then shall we?"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. Kagome yelled out, but it was too late. Narhuko was too quick. He ran the few feet left between the and stabbed her in the stomach. Sankotsu looked straight into his eyes. He pulled the sword out and she began falling to the ground.

Everything snapped back into reality. Kagome ran forward ignoring all the cries for her to stop. It didn't matter. Narhuko made no move to stop her or try to hurt her. Yet.

Kagome caught Sankotsu and slowly lay her back on the ground her head in Kagome's lap. No one spoke or moved not even Narhuko who had a triumphant grin on his face. They all watched and waited for sankotsu to take her last breath.

"Sankotsu? Please say something." Sankotsu looked at Kagome and gave a weak smile. Then she gestured her to lean forward so she could talk to her. Kagome thought it was because she couldn't talk very loud. But it was actually so Narhuko couldn't hear.

"Kagome, I need you to do one last thingfor me."

"Don't say that. You're going to be fine." Kagome said but her eyes feeling with tears all the same.

"Let's not fool ourselves here. You and I above everyone else here knows when it is the end."

"What do you want me to do?"

"There is a power that you have. You've never used it, but I know if you try you can. You have to take my soul."

"But if I take your soul there will be no way to save you at all! I know we can save you!"

"Kagome, I don't want you to save me. This is the only way for you to live. Please, do it."

"But I'll be killing you."

"No you won't. Narhuko killed me along time ago. You'll be saving my soul. Even if I did live whenever I did die my soul would go straight to hell."

"But you'll have nothing. Not a soul or anything."

"My soul will live in you. Along with your soul. The true reason you could not be brought back is because your half of your soul is in Kikyo. Moridoko gave her soul to Kikyo. Now if I give mine to you you can live. When you die both of our sould will go to Heaven."

Kagome didn't speak for a moment. "What happens after I do it? Will I feel you in me?"

"Not exactly. You'll have all of my power. Anything I can do you'll be able to do."

"What do I do?"

"Well, it's not something either of us will like. Although, I'm sure Miroku will get a real kick out of it."

"What?"

"Lean closer and I'll tell you in your ear."

Kagome did as she was told. When she pulled away she looked shocked.

"There's no other way?"

"No, I think one of the male gods might have made this the only way. Just for things like this." Sankotsu began coughing small spots of blood were on her hand which she had lifted to her mouth. When she stopped she spoke for the last time. "Kagome it's time now. Thanks or being a loyal friend and for being so forgiving."

"I'm glad we met. Even under the circumstances in which or meeting happened. You're a great person."

Everyone watched very closely. Some how they all new it was about to end for Sankotsu. Then Kagome did something no one had expected. She leaned sown and put her lips on Sankotsu's sharing what everyone thought was a gentle kiss.

Kagome knew that wasn't the case. She focused on the task at hand and ignored everyone's gasps of surprise. She put all of her miko energy into pulling out the soul. She felt the energy flowing into her.

She pulled away and looked at Sankotsu's lifeless body. She knew that Sankotsu wasn't truely gone, but still it hurt to know that she'd never talk to her again. Kagome stood up and decided that she needed to move the body out of the way from the fight that was surely about to begin.

But she didn't have to touch the body. It rose into the air just as a huge whole appeared under the tree where Bankotsu slammed Kagome. The body was place in it. And then the whole covered itself.

"Whoa, if I died right now and that kiss was the last thing I saw I'd die happily." Miroku said bringing everyone back to reality.

"You bastard how could you kill her she loved you!" Bankotsu said. It felt like he had just lost a member of his family.

"She betrayed me. And beside love doesn't exsist where I came from."

"Yes it does! I was there and I still loved and so did Sankotsu." Kagome yelled to him.

"Don't be foolish girl."

"I'm tired of all this talking. We need to get this over with once and for all." Inuyasha said getting ready.

"I couldn't agree more half-breed." Narhuko said gripping his own sword a little tighter.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome. She just stood watching. She smiled at him and he smiled back. That smile made him see that just like Miroku if he died now he's die a happy man.

Narhuko used this tender moment to is advantage. No one saw this one coming. Narhuko lunged at Bankotsu his sword going into the right side of his lower back. Kagome watched in horror as Bankotsu' smile was wiped from his face and replaced with the expression of deep pain. Narhuko laughed as Bankotsu slid from the sword.

Kagome ran forward again to catch him. Narhuko had expected her to and would have used this to his advantage too if Inuyasha hadn't moved first.

Just as Kagome sat dwon with Bankotsu the same way she had with Sankotsu, Narhuko had began to move again. This time Inuyasha was faster. In a flash he was in front of Narhuko.

He kicked Narhuko in the middle of his chest sending him flying backwards into a tree. When he slammed into the tree it knocked the sowrd from his hand. It flew far from his reach.

"Feh, I thought you'd be more of a challnge."

Narhuko smirked and stood back up without it seemed feeling any pain at all.

"Now you all shall see my true power. I usually like to use a sword. I like to see the blood of my victims. But since my weapon is far out of reach I shall have to use other means of finishing you. Would you like a dimistration?"

He looked at Sango. He lifted his hand opening it. A black light began glowing from his palm. it went forward and hit Sango in the face. She was levitated into the air and was screaming in anguish.

"SANGO NO!" Miroku yelled running forward.

He jumped into the air and put his arms around Sango trying to pull her down. Instead the black light engulfed both of them. The world seemed to be filled with their screams.

"STOP IT! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Inuyasha screamed covering his ears.

"As you wish." Miroku was slammed into a tree Sango slammed into him. Both of them were unconcious.

Kagome didn't know wat to do. Bankotsu too was unconcious in her lap. He was breathing though. And that moment that was all Kagome could hope for.

"You'll pay for that you bastard." Inuyasha said as Kikyo went over to see if she could aid Sango and Miroku.

"Really? I guess you still don't understand what you've gotten yourself into. I guess you only learn form personal experiences."

Narhuko moved quickly. The black light was already hitting Inuyasha before he could move. He yelled as loud as Sango and Miroku had. His whole body felt as if it was on fire. He had never felt such pain. He was pulling on his own hair. After what seemed a lifetime it stopped.

"Had enough yet?"

"N-never." Inuyasha said. He managed to move this time when the light came. Instead it hit a tree that exploded leaving not even a stump behind.

Inuyasha then yelled out 'Wind Scar!' but it had no effect on Narhuko who had begun to laugh.

"A weak attatck will have no effect on me. I told you that you couldn't defeat me. Sankotsu was the only one with enough magical power to even scratch me."

Kagome snapped her head up from Bankotsu's face. Didn't Sankotsu say she'd have her power?

She hoped that this would work.

_'Inuyasha when he tries to attack use Tetsaiga as a mirror. The attack will be shot back at him.' _

Inuyasha looked at Kagome but gave a nod. Narhuko shot another attack. Inuyasha did what Kagome has said. Or thought? He didnt' know for sure.

The black light colided with the Tetsaiga. Something happened Narhuko hadn't predicted. The light engulfed him. When it faded Inuyasha saw that blood was gushing from deep wounds all over his body.

He limped over to Kikyo in his desperation. Maybe if he killed her he could use her spiritual power to find a way to stop himself from going to hell. Just when he was about to try to attack her from behind there was a flash of silver and he fell to the ground his head rolling away from him.

Kikyo looked up and saw Sesshomaru staning over her.

"Thanks Sessomaru." But it wasn't Kikyo that had said it. It was Inuyasha.

The two looked at each other and came to a ilent agreement. They would get along. For Kikyo.

Bankotsu's ye fluttered open adn he moaned in pain.

"Don't worry Bankotsu we'll get you healed. I'll heal you."

"I'm not worried. I trust you to take care of me."

Kagome kissed his forehead. She felt a warmth coming off of her lips and onto Bankotsu's forehead. Apparently, not only had she gained Sankotu's abilities she had gained a few new ones.

Bankotsu felt himself grow warm and then in an instant the feeling was gone as was the pain.

"Kags I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I." She said standing up and going over to repeat what she had done to Bankotsu only this time to Sango and Miroku.

When everyone was healed and standing they all walked over to Sankotsu's grave. Taking a small knife from Bankotsu Kagome began to carve something on the tree above the grave. When she was done it read:

_Here lies Sankotsu. The one who completed my soul. _

"'Completed my soul?' What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha asked after she read it out loud to them.

Kagome smiled. Now she'd get her chance to explain that kiss.

**9999999999999999999999**

_She opened her eyes. She shouldn't be here. How could she be. All the gods and goddesses were standing before her. _

_"What am I doing here? Is Kagome still alive? Shouldn't I be in her?"_

_They all smiled warmly. _

_"We wanted to thank you for all that you did." _

_"We let half of yourself remain in Kagome."_

_"Because we needed to speak with you in person." _

_"We have decided that after all you've been through and the many sacrifices that you made that you should be given a second chance at life." _

_"But we can't give you your old body."_

_"The what will my soul live in?"_

_"Well, in nine months that small half that;s inside Kagome will be transfered into someone else. I think that someone else could use another half." _

_"You mean that she's..?"_

_"Yes, she is. We decided that you can wait here with us until that day comes."_

_"Here with you?"_

_"Yes, we decided you could use some comapany." _

_Sankotsu smiled. Things couldn't get any better. _

**99999999999999**

**Well there you have it! Only the epilouge to go. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Thank you to all of you that reviewed I really appriciate it! **


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Epilogue **

Kagome walked outside of the front door of the hut. The sun was shinning brightly.

"Sankotsu, come on it's time for lunch!"

She watched as her four year old daughter came running through the field of flowers that surrounded her home.

"Ah, mommy, do I have to? I want to play awhile longer."

"You can play later." Kagome said kneeling down so she could be face to face with Sankotsu. They had named her after their old friend. And it was strange but Kagome and Bankotsu both agreed that their daughter looked just like their old friend. She had the same blond hair. The only thing that differed is she had Bankotsu's eyes and the same nose as Kagome.

"What about daddy? Why does he get to keep playing?"

Kagome laughed. Sankotsu had often used this excuse because it was probabl true that her huband was off having some kind of fun while also working.

"He's doing his job with uncle Inuyasha and uncle Miroku."

"Yeah, but we both know they always play like kids. I heard you and aunt Sango saying so. What could be fun about hunting youkai?"

"I don't know I guess they enjoy doing it because it reminds them of when all of us used to go do it together."

"Mommy can you take me to the tree again?"

"Alright, but then you are going to wash up and eat your lunch. After that we have to meet Shippou and Kikyo."

"Okay, let's go."

The little girl grabbed Kagome by the hand and dragged aroud to the back of the hut. There were many trees back here, but only one had something carved into it.

_Here lies Sankotsu. The one who completed my soul. _

"Mommy what does that mean?" Sankotsu had asked her that several times.

"I'll explain it to you when you get older."

"I need to put another flower on it." As the child said it a flower flew from the ground nearby and into her hand. She lay it ontop of the grave.

"Good I think she'll like that."

After Kagome had given birth to Sankotsu she had lost all of theabilities given to her by Sankotsu. Though somehow they all reappeared in her daughter Sankotsu.

"Let's go in I am kind of hungry now."

"Come on you bastard what are you waiting for?" Bankotsu called out to the snake youkai. It was around twenty feet tall and it was one of the ugliest things he had ever seen.

It charged at Bankotsu who jumped up into the air and kicked it to the right.

Inuyasha was waiting and ready for it. He used his wind scar and just like that it was gone.

"You hogged him!" Miroku wined sitting beside the other two.

They all laughed.

"That was too easy. I like the tough ones."

"Yeah, me too."

"We should get going. Kagome will kill me if I'm not back in time for dinner."

"Yeah, I'm going with you. Kikyo and Shippou will be there too."

"Yes, I think Sango, Kagome and Kikyo planned some kind of family thing because I was also told to be there."

"Why do they always do stuff like this? We all see each other every day. Just because you and Kagome a little ways from the village means nothing. It's only a few minutes walk."

"I know, but we know how women can be."

"Especially pregnant ones." Miroku said shivering.

"Don't worry Sango only has a few months to go."

"Yeah, well we better go now if we want to make it."

Kagome sat atop a hill waiting for the first sign of her husband. Shippou and Sankotsu were off playing with Kikyo while Sango decided just o stay in the hu and relax. Kagome couldn't blame her She knew what it felt like to be seven months preganant.

She saw a blinding light in the distance and immediately knew what it was. Banryuu. Kagome tood up from her spot and walked to meet him. Inuyasha and Miroku were on each of his sides.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. That smile melted her heart. She hugged him and kissed him. And even thought she often thought of her mother, grandfather and brother she knew that there was no where she's rather be. And that her family couldn't be any more perfect than it was.

**Well thats all this fic is complete finally! Thank all of you again for the reviews they all help me alot. You guys are all awesome. There won't be a sequel to this because I don't know what it would even be about. I'll be posting anothe fic soon though, but it's going to be a InuXKag. So hope u guys enjoyed reading this! **


End file.
